Grazie
by Harlett
Summary: Continuación Correspondencias. Madre e hija frente a frente por fin tendrán la oportunidad para terminar con esta historia. Hora de que Emiko comprenda una que otra cosa como por ejemplo: lo que significa ser una madre y que lo que dejo atrás no fue cualquier cosa; que su hija encontro una mejor familia.
1. Chapter 1

**GRAZIE**

Por fin me he dignado a publicar lo que desde hace tiempo atrás había anunciado a hacer. El Epilogo de Correspondencias. Historia de la cuál yo estoy muy muy muy agradecida a todas las personas que fueron tan preciosas de dejarme un comentario al respecto. Las cuales me motivaron a escribir esto. Sin embargo a como iba escribiendo y escribiendo, vi que esto más que un simple Epilogo, esto era una Continuación.

Me explico: trate de poner varios detalles, pues la madre de Chrome no tiene ni idea de que es Vongola, ni su importancia ni la gente que la compone así como no tiene ni noción de que opina dicha gente entorno a ella. Así que me explaye en cosas así. No quería que fuera un simple encuentro furtivo.

Así que he decidido publicarlo por partes para evitar un tedioso y extra largo One-shot que había tomado forma.

Lo que aseguro habrá será Emiko siendo Emiko. Chrome siendo Chrome. La presencia de Vongola y el caos que siempre hace, y espero no olvidar algún otro detalle que les gustase que incluyera aparte de que ambas mujeres se confronten y que Emiko conozca a sus nietos. (Si, van a aparecer)

Sin más por el momento, dejando de lado mis explicaciones insatisfactorias. Los dejo.

Y no creo que sea necesario leer **Correspondencias** para poder entender esta historia.

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN**y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

º

**El orgullo, que nos inspira tanta envidia, a menudo nos sirve también para moderarla.**

**º**

**º**

_Milan, Italia. Cinco años después._

Lujo y esplendor se derrochaba a gritos en el gran salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta.

Llegaban carros de lujo y estos se apostaban a las afueras de la mansión del anfitrión, de estos bajaban grandes y diversas celebridades de varios campos sociales: magnates, artistas, políticos, empresarios, investigadores, miembros de firmas importantes, deportistas y demás se apiñonaban y codeaban con la alcurnia de media Europa y otros lares.

¿El motivo de la fiesta?

Ninguna en particular podría decirse, quizás meramente el celebrar la buena fortuna de la familia anfitriona, quienes querían compartir y mostrar su dicha al mundo. Quién estaba tras todo esto era el Señor Giordano Coletti, que durante su regencia al frente de su familia, todo iba viento en popa con sus negocios, sus relaciones empresariales y con broche de oro: el futuro nacimiento de su primer nieto heredero; el señor no cabía de gusto. Simplemente porque podía darse el lujo, realizo semejante recepción y aparte, para agradecer a uno que otro 'amigo' de tan buena estrella lo guiaba y lo protegía del infortunio.

El recinto que se uso dentro de la mansión era enorme; no había problema entre las mesas llenas de manjares; la gente que iba y venía por estas, que simplemente platicaba; los músicos, los que bailaban, los meseros iban y venían agraciadamente con porte entre mesas. Un mar de gente poderosa e influyente.

La noche era hermosa aunque fría, los enormes y preciosos ventanales del salón estaban cerrados y solamente las cortinas estaban alzadas para dejar al deleite la vista del hermoso jardín exterior y la Luna llena que se ya se alzaba en la oscuridad.

Emiko tenía que reconocer que rara vez había estado presente en una fiesta de tanta clase y alcurnia como esta, con gente importante de tan variados ámbitos.

Solo por lo esplendoroso del festejo, solo quizás, no estaba mostrando su disconformidad y molestia de haber sido invitada y traída casi a la fuerza a esta recepción.

Había tenido una semana muy pesada con su última película en Gran Bretaña y a pesar de que ya había sido invitada con anticipación, ya se había hecho a la idea de no asistir; todo para que casi a última hora, su esposo y el Productor de la película, la hayan prácticamente obligado a asistir de un día para otro. El exceso del trabajo, junto con lo cansado del viaje la tenía de mal humor que bien podía aún disimular.

No comprendía por qué tanta insistencia de su marido de venir, si a la mera hora en cuanto habían entrado al lugar y saludado a un par de personas, este se perdió de vista y ya tenía rato sin saber de él o que tramaba. Estaba seguro que tendría que ver con negocios, su marido no desperdiciaría una gran oportunidad como esta para encontrar a posibles socios o inversionistas, pero francamente no era para mostrarse tan emocionado o ansioso como para dejarla olvidada como cualquier cosa y dejándola sin compañía durante la velada.

Así que así estaba la gran Higurashi Emiko, en toda su hermosa y sola gloria, con una copa de vino en una mano y mirando con altivez a su alrededor. Y jamás admitiría que se sentía extraña al hallarse abandonada; todo mundo o había venido en pareja o ya se encontraban en grupitos platicando amenamente de algo, lo que fuese, lo que rodara en su presuntuoso mundo. Reconocía a varias celebridades, también en qué idioma hablaban pues había gente de muchas partes del mundo, se oía la risa y la preciosa música de fondo, pero lo que ella quería era unos analgésicos e irse a dormir ya. Poco podría importarle la dicha de la familia Coletti… Bien sabía que estaban por convertirse en un gran emporio comercial en el ramo de la industria pesquera y, quizás porque ya tenía un poco de migraña, poca utilidad podría encontrarle a una amistad con tal familia. Pero siendo la actriz principal de la última película de un afamado Productor y Director de cine, le hizo ser merecedora de asistir.

Lástima que no tuviese deseos de hablar en lo absoluto. Pero ella aún tenía su humor de perros y prefería mantenerse así apartada.

Quería irse, en verdad, pero algo más le indicaba que aún no era hora. Intuición femenina, sexto sentido, ¿la conciencia culpable y nervios crispados?

¿Qué?

A saber.

Algunas veces se sentía paranoica y sentía que en cualquier momento algo sucedería, o mejor dicho… alguien aparecería de la nada, en cualquier vuelta en la esquina, abriendo la puerta o por medio de una llamada telefónica. Como si alguien la acechara desde las sombras.

La mujer movió la cabeza para desecharse esas ideas. Le sulfuraba y odiaba admitirlo.

Todo eso había empezado desde que había leído esa maldita carta hace ya tantos años. Algunas veces se preguntaba cómo tan simple papel pudo haber puesto su mundo de cabeza por meses y aún tras años, seguía haciendo cimbrar su ser.

Ese maldito papel que por más que hubiese deseado destruirlo, algo dentro de ella la obligo a guardarlo. Emiko había perdido la facultad de dominar sus emociones y acciones. Algunas veces ignoraba que la empujaba a hacer esas cosas. Así que esa nefasta carta fue a parar en el fondo del último cajón de su escritorio, debajo de demás documentos, libretos o libros sin uso y quedando aparentemente en el olvido.

Fueron meses difíciles de asimilar las palabras escritas en ese mugriento documento, que incluso sus conocidos más cercanos se preocuparon y su marido se extraño por su peculiar forma de actuar durante la época que vino después: siempre ida, pensativa, distraída, encerrada en su mundo e incluso se le llego a notar nerviosa. El contacto con el mundo exterior le causaba pánico por alguna razón que él nunca logró entender. Emiko jamás le contó sobre la misiva de Nagi ni su contenido. Jamás le dijo que ella seguía viva, por allí y con su propia familia.

A duras penas Emiko podía entender la realidad que el mero hecho de admitirlo en voz alta, a alguien más, era como admitir una penosa falta que no estaba enterada y terminaba sintiéndose ella estúpida.

Tras entender muy lentamente que la carta tenía razón, en el hecho que sería muy fortuito o milagroso que algún día encontrase a Nagi, no había de que preocuparse por ahora.

Cada quién a lo suyo ¿No decía eso la misiva?

Pero algunas ocasiones ella no podía evitar sentir que de un instante a otro se aparecería frente a sí esa muchachita que era su hija.

La carta había sido un parte aguas en su vida, le dolía admitirlo. Pero pensar en el hecho de verlo por sus propios ojos y ver que era cierto, jodidamente cierto, sentía que iba a ser demasiado para ella.

Y el peor de los casos, si bien algunas de sus dudas respecto a lo que había sido de su hija tras su desaparición habían sido aclaradas, otras más preguntas surgieron: ¿Dónde vivía? ¿A qué se dedicaba? ¿Qué hacía?

Para agravar el asunto, y le asustaba, es que cuando ella se cuestionaba esas cosas sobre su hija, el tono de sus preguntas no solo iban acompañadas de sea mórbida e indolente curiosidad que solía tener cuando de vez en cuando se acordaba que tenía una hija y que no estaba muerta del todo (antes de recibir la carta) Ahora tintes de preocupación o consternación manchaban su mente. ¿Era genuina inquietud? ¿Por qué? ¿Su instinto materno se volvió a encender? Patrañas.

Debía ser el miedo de que sacaran sus trapitos sucios al Sol.

Esos oscuros pensamientos aún seguían a flote, aquellos que le indicaban a Emiko que no debía de fiarse de Nagi y sus buenas intenciones y deseos. No fuera que quisiera empañar su vida con escándalos.

Lo curioso es que prefería ella pensar en esa triste y nefasta posibilidad, que aceptar el hecho que realmente quería saber que era de la mujer en la que se supone debía ser su hija a estas fechas.

Y ella en semejante fiesta y seguía pensando en esas estupideces. Demonios.

Pero si solo supiera que no erraba tanto en pensar sobre su desaparecida hija en esta preciosa fiesta y todos los eventos que le esperaban por suceder a esta mujer…

* * *

Espero sea de su agrado. Dependiendo de ello iré subiendo las demás piezas.

Gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

**GRAZIE**

Antes de continuar, agradezco a quienes han leído la historia (Las **gráficas** no mienten :D) y más quienes se han tomado el tiempo de dejar un comentario; además pido disculpas si demore tanto en publicar esta historia.  
*Bows*

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN**y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

º

**El orgullo, que nos inspira tanta envidia, a menudo nos sirve también para moderarla.**

**º**

**º**

Oh, como moría por unas cuantas pastillas para su horrible dolor de cabeza. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que no era la única que estaba fastidiada en el lugar. Cerca de la mesa de comida a la que había ido a pararse distraídamente, había una joven mujer. Ella era una sobresaliente modelo internacional, pudo reconocer de reojo, sobre todo por su sobresaliente cabello rojo; la pobre chica era asediada por un séquito de caballeros deseosos de charlar con ella y beber. Era evidente que la pelirroja estaba enfadada con tanta atención a su persona pero en un dos por tres y con unas cuantas palabras posiblemente hirientes, se deshizo de todos sus pretendientes.

Emiko sonrió — ¿Una noche difícil, linda? — le preguntó sin siquiera pensarlo cuando la joven se acerco a la mesa por algo para tomar. Ella seguía con su copa en una mano y la otra entorno a su cintura, viendo de reojo a la chica.

La pelirroja apenas la había mirado al acercarse — Ni que lo digas —

— Si no quieres ser tan fastidiada, ya deberías de saber que debes venir con un chaperón que ayude a espantar a las molestas moscas —

— Lo sé. Pero resulta que mi estúpido acompañante no ha llegado aún — farfullo dando un rápido sorbo a su copa.

— Es de mala educación hacer esperar a una dama… No creo que alguien que no sepa lo mínimo en cuanto a eso, no vale la pena, querida —

— Oh, lamentablemente lo _vale_. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? — volteo a verla de reojo con cierto aire ladino y una sonrisa en sus labios pintados.

Dinero. Reputación. Buena compañía. Fueron cosas que le vinieron a la mente a Emiko como respuesta. — Ya veo… — le concedió.

Por mucho que tuviera detractores - nada comparados con las hordas de fans que tenía en el mundo - Emiko no había tenido un camino fácil ni tomado caminos cortos para alcanzar la cima. Si bien había sido tajante, grosera y algunas veces agresiva, jamás se ayudo de esa clase de _favores_ ajenos. Nada se interponía en su camino a la fama y a mantenerse en su posición.

Nada.

Incluso el remordimiento y los cargos de conciencia.

O seguía creyendo eso, la pobre.

— Por cierto — La saco de sus pensamientos la pelirroja de pronto, una vez le puso más atención con quién hablaba — Creo que te he visto de algún lado… ¿Tú eres…? —

— Obviamente me has visto, linda. Soy Emiko Higurashi — sonrió con orgullo.

Pero Ala! La primera rareza de la noche, la primera de muchas y que incluso hizo que su sonrisa se desapareciera, fue la reacción que obtuvo por parte de esa joven.

A diferencia de la habitual reacción donde la gente se sorprendía y emocionaba de ver en persona a semejante actriz, esta chica tuvo un cambio radical en su expresión que no era la acostumbrada que Emiko solía ver. Caramba, incluso personas de alta categoría solían sorprenderse un poco cuando menos al tenerla de frente. Pero esta chica no: vio que ella arqueo sus cejas con sorpresa genuina con la boca entreabierta ligeramente y después, sin mucha cautela y total descaro, la miro de arriba abajo, examinándola como si fuera un bicho raro y su gesto entonces se torno huraño, como si de pronto su presencia no le agradará. Incluso la oyó bufar.

— Ah, si… ya… — respondió con desgano y sin interés. Su voz y su lenguaje corporal lo mostraba — ¿Con qué tu eres Higurashi, ah? —

Antes de que la actriz le preguntara porque demonios de su sorpresivo cambio de actitud, la pelirroja volvió a interrumpirla. — Fue un gusto conocerla, _supongo_… Si, lo que sea. — se acomodo su cabello tras la oreja y abandono su copa medio vacía en la mesa — Creo que ya llego mi acompañante, iré a verlo… Ehm, hasta luego — le dijo sin siquiera dignarse a verla una vez más y se marcho muy altiva del sitio, como si algo apestara allí y le desagradará.

Emiko se quedo indignada y ofendida, por decir poco. Nunca en su vida alguien la había tratado así como si fuese _cualquier_ persona ¿Quién se creía esa mocosa? Mira... Meri... Mireille... Maira, ¡Agh! Como fuese que se llamase esta fulana altanera, esa disque modelo de grandes pasarelas europeas. La había visto en portadas y entrevistas en algunas revistas que solía leer; la muchachita no tenía mucho en la farándula y qué, ¿ya se creía muy importante como para tratarla a ella así? Con la punta del zapato. Ni siquiera se conocían del todo como para haberle hablado de tal forma ¿Cuál era su maldito problema?

Estupendo, su dolor de cabeza iba de mal en peor, tanto así que no notó el gran barullo que se hizo de un momento a otro en el recinto, algunos curiosos se arrimaron a los ventanales, pues aparentemente había llegado alguien realmente importante y gordo a la fiesta y era recibido nada más ni nada menos que por el mismo dueño de la casa, incluso desde la entrada principal de la mansión, cuando bajaba de su vehículo sea quién fuese. Que honor.

Pero el nuevo invitado, el anfitrión de la fiesta y todos los demás presentes podían irse por un tubo. Ella iba a conseguir unas pastillas y largarse de aquí. Maldita fuera aquella sensación, aquella corazonada que le decía que todavía no era hora de irse y tonta de ella que no ignoraba ese presentimiento. Al diablo todos y...

— ¿Emiko? — de pronto la llamo alguien. Fingió que no oyó a nadie, no tenía ánimos de platicar y trato de perderse entre el mar de gente que andaba curioseando por los ventanales. Lamentablemente no pudo huir cuando aquella voz la volvió a llamar — ¿Emi-chan? — escucho ahora en un acento japonés y esa voz por fin la había reconocido.

La actriz volteo y para su sorpresa allí, tras de ella, se encontraba una mujer muy bella a pesar de estar ya entrada en sus años mayores. Con una pose recatada, un vestido elegante y largo, miraba a Emiko como una madre que pillaba a su hijo en plena travesura: con cansancio y compasión.

— Ayame-san… — balbuceo Emiko.

La mujer sonrió — Hasta que me haces caso… —

Higurashi no supo si alegrarse por encontrarse a esta persona aquí o molestarse más porque eso implicaba una larga charla de la cual aún no tenía humor y fuerzas.

Dejando de lado la concurrencia, el par de mujeres fueron a sentarse a alguna de las mesas dispuestas para charla tranquilamente, un tanto apartadas del ajetreo. Cuando menos Emiko agradecía que esta mujer supiera muy bien de su carácter y forma de ser, como para no tener que contener mucho su malestar y fastidio al fingir un buen humor que no tenía. Esta señora, esta dama, pues lo parecía en cada aspecto con ese aire y presencia que la rodeaba junto con sus modales y su elegante forma de vestir, era una antigua colega suya.

Kikuri Ayame fue su modelo a seguir desde que era una novata, es más, desde que era una niña con la ilusión de ser actriz. Aunque la admirara mucho, no implico no tener sus malos ratos con ella, el carácter de ambas mujeres solía chocar mucho en ocasiones pero Ayame siempre le tuvo la paciencia suficiente a Emiko como para tolerarla. Es decir, que ella era de las pocas personas que en verdad podía considerar cercana; era como una madre o tutora en algún sentido, Emiko era aún muy joven e inexperta y Ayame ya tenía varios años de experiencia. Si bien Ayame fue una gran primera actriz, fantástica y envidiada, tuvo un final para su carrera en la actuación bastante prematuro.

Esta mujer que tanto admiró, terminó perdidamente enamorada de un importante hombre de negocios durante una de sus grabaciones en Varsovia; posiblemente su decisión a casarse con él no hubiera truncado su carrera de manera tan definitiva, si no fuera por el hecho que él provenía de una familia noble y antigua de una de las Casas que aún existía por Europa. Su relación con su familia y su futuro papel en esta hicieron ver mal que él contrajera matrimonio no solo con una mujer que no era ni de su mismo país ni de linaje o peor aún, que fuese una actriz. Pero para Ayame se le hizo tan fácil desprenderse de todo y cambiar ciertas cosas en su vida con tal de estar con él; se retiro de cualquier escenario o filmación de por vida e incluso tuvo que someterse a la educación apropiada para alguien que fuese a formar parte de la aristocracia europea para cumplir lo que se esperaba de ella.

Emiko seguía sin comprender como pudo llegar a tanto su amiga por un hombre, había sido un desperdicio seguía pensando. Pero era su vida. Fue una de esas plebeyas que tuvo su final de cuento de hadas. Y rara vez podían verse debido a la agenda a la que Ayame estaba sujeta por su _aún_ ahora, marido. Cierto, ya no era Kikuri Ayame… Aunque no recordaba el apellido que tenía ahora como casada pero bah. Así que una que otra vez se hablaban por teléfono o incluso cartas, algún muy raro encuentro en algún café parisino, en fin. Así que encontrarla aquí de algún modo le alivio el cerebro pensándolo bien.

— ¿Porqué no me extraña verte por aquí también? — preguntó — Media Europa está aquí y no haberte encontrado en este sitio hubiera sido un insulto, tonta de mí de no acordarme antes — comento con pesadez Emiko.

— No te culpo, no me lo tomes a mal pero te ves fatal. ¿JetLag? Recuerdo que siempre ha sido tu talón de Aquiles. — comento con simpatía la otra mujer.

La actriz torció la boca. No tenía ganas de hablar de cómo se sentía y menos, de como se veía. Así que pregunto la primer cosa que se le ocurrió — ¿Y la familia? —

— Adolfo está haciendo lo que tiene que hacer como siempre, hablando con los demás jerarcas regados por aquí pero se ha compadecido de mí y me ha dejado por mi cuenta, excusando mi ausencia con él por ahora. Y los _niños_ **—** sonrió un poco. Emiko entrecerró los ojos. ¿Niños? ¿Cuáles? De la basta descendencia que Ayame procreó con Adolfo, dos de esos niños ya estaban casados, otro par ya comprometidos y otro par clavados en estudios de Maestría y Doctorado.

Y recordando bien, la _nena_ más pequeña que Ayame parió, tendría la misma edad de Nagi aproximadamente…

Ugh.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? — pregunto Ayame al notar el abrupto gesto de incomodidad de Emiko como si hubiera sufrido un flashazo de dolor.

— Nada, nada ¿Me decías? —

— Te decía que todos muy ocupados con sus vidas, a duras penas se acuerdan de la madre — suspiro pero no por eso dejo de sonreír feliz. Emiko no podía comprender por qué. — Aunque para eso están los nietos, supongo. — sonrió aún más encogiéndose de hombros.

Oh, si. Nietos. Ayame ya era abuela de dos nenas. Había leído detalles en alguna revista, incluso vio un par de fotos de paparazzis en donde aparecía la mujer paseando con sus nietas por calles europeas, muy tranquila y a gusto en su nuevo rol de abuela.

— Wow. Como pasa el tiempo ¿no es así? — comento sin mucho interés. No es que le haya dolido, no. Pero francamente considerando que se suponía que ella ya _no_ tenía hijos, menos tendría nietos. Esa clase de charla era algo que no podía tener en común con Ayame.

Fingir más que nunca que no tendría descendencia se había vuelto complicado de una fecha para acá. No cuando sabes que tienes descendencia por allí regada.

— ¿Y tú? —

— Con mucho trabajo, como siempre — respondió vanidosa.

— Me refería a la familia… —

Um. Eso…

— Bien, supongo… Mi marido, ha de estar por allí también a lo suyo. Fue él quien insistió en venir a esta fiesta, no yo. Fuera de eso, nada especial. — Se dio cuenta que Ayame la veía con algo similar a compasión — Oh, vamos, ya te lo he dicho. Esa clase de vida que tú disfrutas no es para mí. Francamente no me veo incluso como abuela o algo así, Dios. Sigo sin comprender como pudiste dejar todo tu trabajo por algo como eso ¿No te arrepientes? —

— Te lo he explicado siempre, pero no lo comprendes, es eso, niña necia. Y si, sé que por los pocos años que fuiste madre y las pocas experiencias maternas que desarrollaste no fue suficiente como para darte otra perspectiva. Y yo aún sigo preguntándome que hubiera sido si Nagi no se hubiera _ido_. —

Emiko sintió un vuelco en el estomago. Ayame era cercana, y por un momento pensó que ese teatro de la supuesta muerte de Nagi no se lo iba a creer años atrás. Mientras muchos aceptaron ese hecho sin problemas por que la niña realmente no era la gran cosa o apenas si recordada, para Ayame, que ya era madre de al menos cinco niños, si trato con Nagi. La conoció poco, pero si lo suficiente como para al principio mantenerse incrédula a la supuesta muerte de la niña, pero una vez asimilado ofreció su consuelo a Emiko (quién no lo necesito, claro, pero aún así se mostró asombrada en su momento y lo acepto para no ofenderla y no ir contra la corriente)

— No era excepcionalmente bella ni brillante tu hija, pero sé que algo interesante hubiera resultado con algunos años más. Algo en mi interior me lo sigue diciendo, una lástima su destino — seguía hablando Ayame francamente.

Quizás Nagi era una decepción completa y total para Emiko. Ayame lo sabía pues no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta y lo peor, es que todos ignoraban ese hecho y esa negligencia que sufría la nena. Pero para Ayame, Nagi era linda y bastante mona; siendo madre por experiencia y aún en vías de seguir aprendiendo, pero sobre todo, una aferrada y amorosa mamá, solo podía torcer la boca, morderse la lengua y guardarse sus palabras para evitar hacer malos comentarios a Emiko de su forma de tratar y educar a su hija, la cual siempre dejo mucho que desear. Pero no estaba en papel y derecho de juzgarla, o es lo que ella creyó entonces.

— Me hubiera encantado presentarla, con algunos años más en Nagi, a mis pequeños en ese entonces; invitarla a pasar algún verano con nosotros, que nos acompañase a nuestras vacaciones, no sé... Estoy segura que alguno de mis hijos hubiera congeniado con ella o hecho alguna lista amistad. Aunque claro, no cambiaría ahora a ninguna de mis nueras por nada del mundo, pero no puedo evitar pensar sobre el _hubiera_. — volvió a sonreír.

Emiko solo arqueaba la ceja. Esa mujer siempre hablando de sus hijos como si aún estuvieran detrás de su falda o viviendo con ella. No podía comprender por qué tanta fijación con ellos. Pero aún más incomprensible para ella, fue el hecho que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no abrir la boca y de pronto decir a Ayame _"Pues lástima, porque Nagi aparentemente ya también se casó y tiene hijos. Y tienes razón, ¿sabes? No estaba tan mal después de todo, si tenía uno que otro encanto al parecer"_

Estúpida carta.

— ¿Como crees que te iba a dejar cargar con semejante responsabilidad? Si a duras penas lleve a esa niña conmigo a mis locaciones de trabajo, es por que no me quedaba de otra. Difícilmente salía de la casa si no era por la escuela. No tenía amigos ni conocidos por su cuenta, jamás le intereso. Además siempre tenías que estar pendiente de ella — torció la nariz — esa niña dependía mucho de los otros como para valerse por si misma, no era capaz de resolver sus propios problemas. —

— Emiko, cierra la boca —

La actriz se quedo muda y sintió enrojecer sus orejas cuando la amable y pasiva Ayame de pronto la calló con un tono de desdén y molestia en su voz, con su mirada dura directo hacia ella. Aquella mujer ya había alcanzado su limite de paciencia.

— ¿A-ayame? —

— Recuerda de quién estás hablando es de tu hija fallecida. Me estas haciendo pensar que aún le guardas rencor a esa pobre criatura —

— ¿De qué estas hablando? — trato de sonar ofendida, pero aún sentía vergüenza por haber sido regañada.

— Si tu vas a expresarte tan francamente de quién fue tu hija en vida, yo también lo haré entonces. Seamos francas, Emiko. Nunca te agrado tu propia carne, en cuanto viste que no era lo que esperabas la hiciste a un lado como quién quiere ignorar un mal error sin tratar siquiera de corregirlo ¿Me equivoco? —

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así de esto? — le dijo apenas en un muy molesto susurro. Ayame hablaba duramente pero en voz baja, ninguna de las dos había llamado la atención de alguien mientras charlaban, afortunadamente.

— Vamos, niña. ¿No recuerdas las pocas veces que hablamos mientras estabas embarazada? Todos los planes que tenías a futuro con esa criatura a la cuál nunca nadie has dicho quién fue su padre. Por ejemplo: Como lo ibas a llamar si era niño o niña, a la escuela que iría, los cursos que lo inscribirías, sobre las clases de baile y canto, de _actuación,_ las personas que querías la o lo conocieran, todas esas cosas que tenías en mente y jamás llevaste a cabo por que la niña simplemente nunca cumplió las expectativas que tú ya tenías impuestas para ella incluso antes de nacer. La decepción fue grande, esperabas mucho, Emiko. En cuanto viste que no cumpliría ninguna de tus expectativas, la hiciste a un lado. —

Emiko solo se había quedado con los puños cerrados sobre la mesa y los labios apretados, incapaz de objetar algo. Ayame la veía directamente a los ojos y todo lo que decía era verdad, pero no por eso lo iba a admitir así que prefirió desviar la mirada tras un rato.

— No tienes derecho a juzgarme así... — fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en su defensa.

La gran señora del otro lado de su mesa suspiro — En memoria de tu hija, sí. Quizás debí haberlo hecho antes. Pudo haber sido de otra forma las cosas. Solo por qué ella no cumplió tus ideales, no implicaba que ella fuera un error. Tú tenías tu vida ya hecha, tu deber era guiarla a tu hija a encontrar su propio camino y no vivir tu sueño. No iba a ser fácil, ser una madre no es fácil. Ahora veo cual fue mi error en ese entonces y aunque ya es muy tarde, te lo diré de todos modos lo que quizás pudo haber hecho más sencilla sus vidas, lo que debí haberte dicho: tienes que _aceptar_ tal y cuál son tus hijos, Emiko. Deja de _esperar,_ agradece lo que tienes y mira hacia adelante lo que viene. —

Emiko volteo a verla tan rápidamente con los ojos y la boca abiertos que Ayame se sorprendió de la rápida reacción.

_Aprender a aceptar en lugar de esperar..._

Las mismas palabras que Nagi le había explicado con detalle en su misiva.

La actriz se llevo sus manos temblorosas a la cara. ¿Cuánto más, cuánto más todo a su alrededor le tenía que recordar la existencia de esa niña?

— Emiko ¿Te sientes bien? — pregunto preocupada. — ¿De qué te ríes? —

La mujer se aguantaba las ganas de reír histérica ante lo irónico de la situación, pero trataba de contener la amarga risa — Nada, solo que me acorde de algo muy estúpido de pronto. — suspiro profundamente mientras se limpiaba la comisura de los ojos ante una que otra impertinente lágrima que arruinara su maquillaje — ¿Sabes? Hubo alguien que me dijo esas mismas palabras hace algún tiempo... — confesó agriamente.

— ¿Así que alguien más te puso en tu lugar antes que yo? Ya decía de mí que me había tardado en hacerlo —

— No, de hecho no. Nunca me criticó ni me increpó nada. — apretó nuevamente sus puños — Otra joven madre que solo... trato de explicarme algunas cosas de la vida desde su perspectiva... —

Ayame ladeo la cabeza — Debe de ser un magnifico ser humano para lograr concebir y obrar de tal forma — dedujo.

_"¿Qué voy a saber yo si ni siquiera sé donde está esa dichosa mujer y su familia? No la conozco. Más que nunca no tengo idea de que clase de persona es ahora mi hija"_ pensaba Emiko para sí. Entonces se puso de pie — Ire al tocador y arreglar este desastre — indicando sus ojos rojos. — No te preocupes, volveré a que sigas sermoneandome —

Tras estar en el tocador, aprovecho para darse también un poco de aire fresco.

La cabeza ya no le dolía, pero sentía los nervios crispados. Y esa incomoda sensación de que algo iba a pasar seguía allí atizonando en su pecho. Además que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza todos esos comentarios y a la vez todas esas palabras que había leído en aquella carta.

Había quedado un tanto paranoica con que quizás un día se iba a topar con Nagi y su prole, tanto tenía aferrada a esa idea que jamás, nunca, había llegado a pensar en otros detalles de tal encuentro u otras cuestiones. Y ahora, con la ´_amena´_ charla con Ayame, todas esas ideas que ella no quería que salieran a la luz, iban brotando peor que una plaga de hongos en su mente.

Nagi no cumplió con sus expectativas planeadas, pero con semejante carácter y forma de ser ¿Para que sería buena? ¿Que podría hacer? ¿Tendría alguna oportunidad en la vida? Siempre dependiendo de los demás, no iba a alcanzar mucho. Ni siquiera sería capaz de hacerse un hueco en la sociedad y convivir con gente de su posición. Era bonita, pero no hermosa; tenía buenos modos, pero nula actitud y aptitud; no causaba impresión y hacía que la gente la esquivara.

_"Tienes que aceptar..."_

La azotaron las palabras que ahora Ayame le había dicho apenas.

Había leído esas palabras hace años y las había oído apenas un momento. ¿Aceptar? ¿Ella podía aceptar todas esas carencias que tenía _su_ hija desde que nació?

Aparentemente aún no.

_"Como madre no puedes evitarlo..."_

Y dale una vez más. Eso lo había leído también en la carta de Nagi.

No podía creer la afinidad que su hija y Ayame tenían. Esas dos pudieron haber compaginado muy bien, quizás hasta con alguno de sus hijos por que eran igual de indulgentes como su madre. Si, quizás era posible que Nagi sacara provecho de alguna amistad con los hijos de Ayame. A saber si incluso hubieran terminado siendo familiares. Ella se hubiera quedado con la reputación que su hija era ahora miembro de la nobleza europea y a la vez se deshacía de Nagi y que alguien más viera por ella ahora. Incluso si, ya también se hubiera convertido en abuela y sí conocería a sus nietos.

_El hubiera, el hubiera y el hubiera..._

Estúpida Emiko. Tuvo ganas de darse de topes en la pared a la que había ido a recargarse fuera del bullicio de la gente, para hundirse en sus cavilaciones.

Nadie podía culparla por no poder aceptar. ¿Aceptar ahora qué?

Qué Nagi seguía viva. Que ya tenía nietos. Qué su hija había hecho toda una vida lejos de ella y que ya no la necesitaba, quizás nunca la necesito como pensó vanidosamente.

Tenía una familia por allí.

¿Cómo eran? ¿Cómo lucía ahora Nagi? ¿Cómo era el tal Mukuro? ¿Dónde vivían? ¿Qué hacían? Esos niños... ¿Cómo se llamarían? ¿Se parecerían... a ella?

Ridículo.

Ridículo.

Ridículo.

Negó con la cabeza sus ideas.

— Hasta que vuelves. Nuestro amable anfitrión esta a punto de hacer un anuncio al parecer — le comento Ayame una vez Emiko regreso.

— Si no es sobre el final de esta fiesta, no me interesa — señalo al sentarse de mala gana en su asiento.

Justo entonces el gran anfitrión de la fiesta llamo la atención de todos mientras su familia se acercaba a él. Emiko pensó que quizás era hora de un simple brindis en honor de los presentes, pero se trataba que pedía su atención para presentar a los invitados de honor que tanto orgullo le daba tenerlos allí esa noche.

Entonces, de la entrada principal que fue abierta de par en par por los meseros, entro una numerosa comitiva que apenas al poner un pie en el recinto, arrebato el aliento a muchos de los presentes para ignorancia y desconcierto de Emiko. Incluso pudo escuchar a Ayame jadear y abrir enormemente los ojos ante los recién llegados, perdiendo su postura tranquila por un leve momento de la pura sorpresa.

Emiko se sintió desairada ante eso. Pues aquellos invitados deberían de ser _realmente_ importantes –importantes entre los importantes, de hecho- y ella no tenía ni jodida idea de quienes serían pues nunca los había visto o nunca se los habían presentado. A ella. ¿Se imaginan?

— ¿Quiénes son esos? — alcanzo a murmurar con el ceño fruncido.

— Vongola… — le oyó susurrar apenas a Ayame que seguía impresionada y no podía quitarles la vista de encima.

Por alguna extraña razón sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

Ignorante, no sabía que lo mejor de la velada estaba por venir.

* * *

¿Cómo hubiera sido la vida de Nagi si nunca hubiera conocido a Mukuro y entrado a Vongola?

En fin. Si la pelirroja trató así a Emiko - para quienes identifiquen quién es la adorable chica - ¿Se imaginan como será el resto de la velada?


	3. Chapter 3

**GRAZIE**

Nuevamente lamento mi tardanza. Aunque no sirva de mucho. ¿Quieren mi sangre? Podría tomar un tiempo, coagula muy rápido e.e  
Como he mencionado antes, mi musa inspiradora (que de por sí llegaba a mí cuando se le pegaba la regalada gana) está en un estado vegetativo de esos que aunque le piques con una ramita en el costado, no reacciona. Y no sé cuando lo hará...  
Y he saturado mi mente con Saint Seiya e historias IchiRuki de humor y M rating... *cough cough*

**Volviendo a la historia. Este capítulo lo uso para hacer entender a Emiko quién es Vongola, lo importante que es (**admitamoslo, nos encanta ver a esta mujer paralizarse por ciertas verdades**) y al final de este chapter **_TAN TAN TAN~**!**_

Gracias por su atención OuO

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN **y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

º

**El orgullo, que nos inspira tanta envidia, a menudo nos sirve también para moderarla.**

**º**

**º**

Algo en el ambiente cambio drásticamente cuando las puertas se abrieron y dieron paso a esa numerosa comitiva. Emiko no supo identificar que fue, pero la mera presencia de ellos en el lugar fue notable.

Hombres, mujeres, todos en apariencia adultos jóvenes con esa aura deslumbrante que la gente del Salón no le podía quitar la vista de encima, demasiado entretenidos en ver cada uno de sus movimientos, maravillados simplemente con su caminar.

Emiko también les había clavado la mirada en cuanto los vio entrar, aún estando confundida sobre quienes eran estas personas. Ella no podía asimilar toda la escena, si entre mirar a las diversas reacciones entre los demás invitados a la fiesta o admirar cada detalle de las nuevas visitas.

De hecho era mirar sin ver realmente, por que de algún modo se sentía sobrepasada en su capacidad de reacción y análisis, lo único que le vino a la mente al ver a los Vongola fue poder. Era como un fuerte impacto, un muro invisible con el que rebotabas nada más al posar tus ojos sobre ellos y te aturdía.

Jóvenes, atractivos, ricos, solemnes, humildes, temerarios. Había tantos matices en esas personas que no pudo apreciar sus facciones o sus vestimentas del todo de manera particular, solo a un groso modo, debido a las personas que se habían puesto de pie para tener una mejor vista y le tapaban la visión a ella y a Ayame, que seguían sentadas en su mesa.

Eso sí, pudo divisar al joven hombre que encabezo la comitiva al entrar, un castaño de preciosos ojos color chocolate. De algún modo sobresalía a gritos de entre su grupo y fue al único que pudo tener más detalle de su persona a diferencia del resto del séquito. Este joven… era una dispar maravilla: lo vio entrar con un porte y una gracia para andar, que derrochaba confianza y seguridad, se movía majestuosamente como un rey ante sus súbditos con la cabeza alta y realzando su status; vestido con unas ropas costosas sin lugar a duda, todo en él exudaba poder y respeto; pero entonces vio sus ojos… su sonrisa, eran tan sencillas y claras como las de un niño pequeño. Se notaba la madurez y el paso de los años en esos ojos, pero esa incesante chispa de la inocencia estaba por allí y saltaba a la vista y te flechaba con ese encanto misterioso.

Ese hombre te hacía sentir seguro, te invitaba a confiar en él. Había visto personas así, con gran majestuosidad y calidez, pero en sus películas, personas actuando y fingiendo ser tan dignos, ¿pero este sujeto lo era en verdad?

Emiko sacudió su cabeza. Se había hundido mucho en sus pensamientos en tan solo analizar a ese sujeto.

— ¿Quiénes son? — volvió a preguntar confundida.

— ¡Vongola! — repitió al acto el dueño de la casa, Giordano Coletti, con todo orgullo y evidente alegría, señalando a sus invitados de honor. Todos ubicados en el centro del gran salón y a vista de cualquiera.

La multitud se arremolinaba para contemplarlos más de cerca y cuchichear sin mucha prudencia. Higurashi no podía concebir por qué tanta algarabía por esa gente y apenas si alcanzo a escuchar que aquel castaño, que no se equivoco, el líder del grupo, agradecía la invitación. Y su voz, oh su voz, tan firme y suave, tan atrayente.

— ¡Que siga la fiesta! — se oyó mandar al jefe de la familia con un resuello y lleno de felicidad.

La música volvió a escucharse y los meseros entraron en acción. La gente pareció salir de su sopor y cada quién volvió a lo suyo: a cuchichear de forma más decente sobre los recién llegados que tomaban sus lugares especialmente reservados.

Por su parte la actriz solo fruncía el ceño. Deseaba saber quiénes eran esos sujetos pero su dignidad le hacía quedarse sentada en su lugar y no preguntar, fingiendo apatía. Y aún con tanta gente de pie, solo podía ver entre los recovecos de los cuerpos una que otra cosa de los famosos Vongola que estaban siendo asediados por el anfitrión de la fiesta y su familia, pronto no tardaron en unirse otras personas más con ciertos grados de familiaridad o confianza. Era un tumulto.

Ella pudo reconocer a un famoso senador, aquel otro era alcalde, esa mujer que se pavoneaba mucho de sí y que rápidamente despachada por ellos, Emiko recordaba que era otra gran actriz. En fin. Un director de una compañía importante, ese de allá que no sabía decidirse si saludarlos o no, era un futbolista británico y así seguía la lista...

— ¡Oh, Santo Dios! ¡Santo Dios! ¡Son ellos, de verdad son ellos! ¡No puedo creerlo! —

Emiko dio un respingo en su lugar cuando escucho de pronto una voz chillona fuertemente emocionada tan cerca de ella. Ella y Ayame estaban tan absortas en los recién llegados y el revuelo que causaban, que no se percataron cuando un par de mujeres jóvenes se habían apropiado de los asientos vacíos de su mesa.

Un par de chicas bastante despampanantes a decir verdad. Realmente hermosas pero quizás, a su gusto, demasiado provocativas y llamativas con sus ropas y maquillaje. Emiko también las reconoció tras un momento: eran otro par de modelos, aunque quizás con más años de experiencia que la bendita pelirroja de hace un rato, pero con menos fama que ella. Mary y Tatiana. O algo así iba su nombre.

— ¡Por fin puedo verlos de cerca! ¿Los ves?, ¿puedes verlos, Tatiana? — volvía a hablar con su voz aniñada la dichosa Mary apenas conteniendo su emoción y dando palmaditas sobre la mesa.

— Yo pensé que solo eran rumores sin sentido eso que en verdad los habían invitado — decía incrédula la otra chica, volteando a ver a Ayame — ¿Era cierto, entonces? —

Ayame ni siquiera le importo que habían sido invadidas por este par de chicas, así que le respondió.

— Yo también no pensé posible el verlos aquí, es decir… a todos ellos bajo un mismo techo — comentaba la mujer con el semblante pensativo. — El Decimo y todos sus Guardianes —

— ¿De qué hablan? ¿Quiénes son ellos? —

Cuando Emiko pregunto eso se sintió de pronto bastante tonta e ignorante por las miradas aterrorizadas que le lanzaron esas chicas, que no le ayudaron a sentirse mejor, sus ojos casi le decían _'¿Cómo que no sabes quienes son ellos? ¡Por Dios!' _

Ayame fue más indulgente y suspiro.

— Son Vongola — Emiko solo arqueó una ceja, eso no le decía mucho. — Una antigua e importante Familia… — arqueo la otra ceja. **—** _mafiosa…_ — Y ahora Emiko abrió de par en par sus preciosos ojos.

— ¡¿Qué?! — sintió que se le atraganto la voz.

— ¡Sí! Mafiosos ¡La familia mafiosa más poderosa! ¡Qué emoción!— canturreaba feliz Mary. Por Dios, Emiko le dieron ganas de darle una bofetada ¿Era idiota? Esta chica se alegraba como cualquier fan desquiciada de algún cantante adolescente. Decidió ignorarla y regreso su mirada confundida y horrorizada a Ayame

— Es una broma ¿Cierto? —

— No, querida. Vongola es una de las familias más antiguas e importantes de Italia para el mundo — noto que Ayame repensó algo y sonrió — o por lo menos de origen italiano. Muchos de sus actuales miembros no tienen ni pizca de sangre europea en ellos, de hecho. — explico con una calma que desespero a la actriz.

— Entonces ¿Qué hacen aquí? — sonó ligeramente alarmada — Es decir, a quién se le ocurre presentarlos con biombo y platillo como si no fueran los criminales que son — susurro entre molesta y perturbada.

— ¡Ash! No seas tan exagerada. Ni que fuera la primera vez que gente del crimen organizado, en cualquier parte del mundo, no hubiese sido invitado a alguna fiestecilla o dos públicamente. — volvía a abrir la boca Mary.

A Emiko cada instante le agradaba menos esta tipa e ignorando la punzada de enfado por cómo la tuteaba, pero admitía que Mary tenía razón. Ya había escuchado de eso y, una que otra vez había visto como _esa_ clase de gente, de los bajos mundos, se colaba a grandes eventos. Es más, algunas veces eran ellos los anfitriones. Pero que ella recordara o le hubiesen informado, no había asistido a esa clase de eventos de forma intencional. Cuidaba mucho de su reputación y algo así sería fatal para su carrera.

Justo entonces pareció que la actriz recordó que en ese mismo recinto había una gran cantidad de gente importante reunida allí. Gente codeándose con la mafia. ¿Corrupción? Gente corrompida, vendida, chantajeada, con miedo… ¿Qué clase de gente estaba envuelta con la mafia y cual no? ¿Por qué? ¿Sus vidas corrían riesgo estando aquí con los Vongola allí? ¿Comprometerían su situación?

¡¿Por qué demonios su jefe y su esposo la hicieron venir a esta fiesta donde los invitados de honor eran unos mafiosos?!

¿Ahora que iban a decir los medios si se enteraban que estaba bajo el mismo techo que _esos delincuentes_?

Ayame, al notar que la mente de Emiko trabajaba a mil por hora y que una infundamentada angustia estaba acabando con sus nervios, poso su mano por sobre una de las de su vieja aprendiz.

— No hay de qué preocuparse, te doy mi palabra — le aseguro.

— Estamos conviviendo bajo el mismo techo con lo que ustedes conciben la familia mafiosa italiana más importante del mundo ¿Y me dices eso?… ¿Qué demonios pasa? — Miro a sus alrededores y muchas de las expresiones que vio, para su molestia, entre los demás invitados, fueron de curiosidad, sorpresa, admiración y muy rara vez temor. — ¿Qué demonios pasa? — volvió a preguntar.

El par de chicas rieron bobamente bajo sus manos. Ayame negó con la cabeza.

— Digamos que… Vongola no es la típica mafia con la que te sueles encontrar. Digamos que esta familia es… bastante peculiar. — Comento — ¿Cómo decírtelo? Son la más importante y la más poderosa, pero eso no implica que sea la más peligrosa o cruel. Simplemente puedo ofrecerte la excusa en que ellos solo honran sus verdaderas raíces. En la vieja Italia, Vongola en sus inicios, fue un grupo de vigilantes que nació para proteger a los suyos en contra de las atrocidades del mundo corrupto. Eran unos vigilantes, los guardianes del pueblo. —

Emiko se veía escéptica. Que ella supiera, todo lo que el mundo sabía sobre la mafia eran sus métodos arteros, sus negocios sucios, la corrupción y sus propios intereses y el temor que causaban por sus extensos límites.

— Es cierto que Vongola, como mafia, también ha tenido sus malos momentos. Ha tomado algunas generaciones para que volviera a ese camino original. Todo gracias a Decimo — le señalo gentilmente Ayame con la cabeza a cierto joven castaño, con gesto amable y vibrantes ojos brillantes. El chico castaño que había captado su atención apenas entro al lugar. Podía ver cierta inocencia muy rara vez vista en algún adulto y peor aún, en un hombre mafioso, como acababa de enterarse.

— ¿Él? — pregunto escéptica nuevamente. Ya había tenido la corazonada que aquel chico era especial, más no realmente nunca imagino que fuera de tanto peso. — ¿Decimo? —

— El Décimo Jefe en estar al frente de su Casa. Vongola desde sus inicios, me han contado, ha sido formidable — recordaba Ayame las pláticas o comentarios escuchados de su marido o de otras familias europeas. — Pero desde que él tomo el puesto, ha alcanzado otro nivel de solemnidad. Es un emporio envidiable e intocable. —

— ¿No es lindo? — Tatiana exhalo al observar a Tsuna.

— Un encanto — suspiro la otra chica.

— Solo tiene un problema, es casado — bufo resoplándose un flequillo.

— Ja, como si eso antes hubiese sido un verdadero obstáculo — comentaba coqueta Mary.

Higurashi entrecerró los ojos disgustada con esa vulgaridad.

— Hijas mías, en mis tiempos me enseñaron que meterse con hombres casados era inmoral. Si bien ahora eso parece ser tan respetado como antes, les sugeriré de todos modos que no cometan ese error. — hablaba conscientemente Ayame. — Y antes de dejarles probar suerte en sus andanzas, les diré que lo más sensato es que ni siquiera lo intenten —

El par de chicas se miraron entre si confundidas.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto estúpidamente una de ellas.

Ayame sonrió placenteramente — Que Dios te bendiga entonces, mi niña. —

Ambas jóvenes pusieron cara de circunstancias.

— ¿Alguna vez han escuchado sobre algún asunto amoroso indebido en Vongola? — ambas no supieron responder — Me lo supuse. Vongola no son fieles solamente a sus ideales, también a sus parejas — se encogió de hombros divertida — Son terriblemente celosos, posesivos, agresivos pero horrendamente fieles y leales. Hombres o mujeres de rectitud. De poca paciencia en ese aspecto de su vida. Son herméticos con sus vidas privadas y no les agrada cuando algo trata de irrumpir su espacio personal. He escuchado que han terminado mal paradas… o _parados,_ algunas personas que han creído que pueden colarse y entrometerse entre las relaciones de ellos y engatuzarlos. — rió. — La última vez que supe que una mujer trato de enredarse con uno de los hombres cercanos del Decimo, ignorando todos los comentarios, casi terminó tragándose una dinamita por el mismo sujeto al cuál trataba de seducir. —

Emiko compartió la expresión de horror con las otras dos jóvenes.

— No se preocupen, sobrevivió. — puntualizo tranquila la mujer mientras hacia un gesto con la mano restandole importancia — Pero he escuchado que también muchos hombres han sido horrorizados, hasta casi morir de un paro cardíaco, cuando ven de una forma menos que aceptable a las mujeres de Vongola, no estoy segura como lo hacen, pero hay tipos que describen pesadillas cuando están despiertos como si fueran reales. Como si vieran visiones — comentaba distraída.

— ¿Estás de broma? — Balbuceo Emiko y Ayame negó con la cabeza — Santo Dios... — A ella le parecían estos sujetos una rara mezcla entre la rectitud y la psicosis.

— No esperes un lío de faldas entre ellos. — y Ayame volteo a ver al par de chicas que se habían quedado calladas.

— Demonios — maldijo Mary tras un rato.

Emiko volvió a echarles un vistazo. Entre los huecos que había entre la gente de pie que no la dejaba ver, podía ver que Decimo ayudaba a tomar asiento a una atractiva mujer -debía reconocer-, su esposa sin lugar a dudas: una joven dama de ojos y cabello color castaño claro. La actriz ladeo la cabeza, esa _chica_ se le hacia terriblemente familiar... Vio que ella usaba un precioso vestido color plateado, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran esas curvas redondas en su abdomen. Estaba embarazada obviamente. Y no había modo en que el Jefe Mafioso desviará su atención de ella para hacerle caso a quienes trataban de hablar con él, demasiado entretenido en ver que ella estuviera a gusto.

— ¿Sigues preocupada porque son mafiosos? —

— En parte — admitió. — Pareces una persona muy al tanto de ellos ¿Por qué no me explicas un poco más? —

— ¿Interesada? Es raro que algo capte tu atención — sonrió ladinamente Ayame.

— Debo de admitir que tienen cierta aura… —

— Esa aura ¿majestuosa, divina, atrayente…? —

— Una familia mafiosa peligrosamente con demasiado encanto, a mi juicio. Me quieres decir que como invitados de honor de esta gran fiesta, el anfitrión esta más que afirmando que toda esa buena fortuna no ha sido cosa de la buena suerte solamente… —

— Así es. Esta familia, los Coletti, había tenido tiempos tormentosos en la regencia pasada. Si bien ha hecho asombrosas y acertadas decisiones financieras en el mercado y sobrepasado límites comerciales, sin lugar a dudas está donde está por estar bajo la protección de Vongola. —

— ¿Son sus _padrinos?_ —

— Algo así. Recuerdo que entre su mala fortuna se contaba los continuos asaltos a sus embarcaciones por piratas en el mar; información importante que se filtraba de la empresa; un par de secuestros a los miembros de la familia y la repentina enfermedad de un hombre de confianza del Señor que terminó con su muerte; sin olvidar los problemas fiscales que les achacaron por supuesto lavado de dinero y el abandono uno por uno de los inversionista y demás gente de la empresa. Todo en un tiempo muy corto. Eso no solo era mala suerte, eso era un complot contra ellos. — se explicaba Ayame con un dejo de molestia en su voz.

— Me decías que ellos son los protectores de su gente, el vigilar y proveer por los necesitados. Si bien la pasaban mal, los Coletti no entraban en esa categoría de gente que me imaginaba — sonrió burlona Emiko.

— Su único pecado de los de esta Casa había sido ser gente exitosa y justa en los negocios y estar rodeado de verdaderos lobos de mar egoístas y ambiciosos. No importa el ámbito, Vongola no permite tales injusticias o actos arteros. Siguen siendo mafia, por donde le veas, la que tu te imaginas: No son completamente inocentes ciertamente, y mucho menos blancas palomitas, pero mantienen una ética y un código bastante distintos en su forma de trabajo. Tendrán todas las mañas, modos, contactos y medios antiguos de verdaderos mafiosos, pero cuando ven realmente tales _vejaciones,_ por así decirlo, no se quedan de brazos cruzados. Esta familia era asediada y chantajeada. Vongola supondré, solo mantuvo a raya todos aquellos que sin ningún buen motivo tratará de meterse en su camino, sin esas trabas los Coletti volvieron a crecer y son agradecidos. —

— Supongo que tienes razón, si no tienen vergüenza en admitir a quienes están festejando aquí mismo — inquirió con acritud Emiko aún tratando de asimilar todo lo que le decía su antigua mentora.

— Vongola es un grupo poderoso dispuesto a ayudar. Y no me refiero solamente al poderío y el dinero. Son fuertes en campo de batalla también. Son guerreros. No tienes idea de la clase de combates en el bajo mundo, en la ignorancia de la vida pública. Su apoyo a la petición del señor Coletti fue pasiva y tranquila dando sus frutos, sin levantar sospechas rápidamente. ¿Te los imaginas entonces como enemigos? —

— ¿Ellos pelean? — pregunto incrédula.

— Si. Son guerreros. —

— ¿Y qué pasa con todo ese asunto de los tiroteos y las persecuciones? O asaltos, secuestros... asesinatos... Qué sé yo. Sus peleas no pueden ser tan diferentes como las que se suele ver en alguna película ¿Verdad?. —

— No tienes ni idea, querida... —

— ¿C-cómo es que tú sabes tanto al respecto? —

— Es natural. Todos tienen sus ojos en Vongola. Siguen siendo del crimen organizado por que siguen trabajando fuera de la ley y la Policía Internacional los quiere detener, pero no es secreto a voces que son reverenciados en muchos círculos sociales pues buscan sus favores. La familia de mi esposo y demás familias europeas han llegado a toparse con negocios con ellos, para que mentirte. Lo mejor es siempre estar bien informados respecto a que acontece con ellos, pues no los quieres de enemigos. Ellos no se meten con nosotros y nosotros con ellos. Así van las cosas. Una que otra vez he coincidido con algunos miembros de la familia cercana de Vongola ¿sabes? Gente muy pintoresca. —

Emiko iba a exclamarle algo cuando fue interrumpida.

— Aún así, se me hace difícil creer que estén aquí. ¿Saben lo complicado que es a tener al Decimo con todos sus Guardianes? — comentaba Mary frunciendo el ceño.

— Boba, si esta fiesta es en su honor. No dudo que el Señor Coletti haya preguntado primero si se hallaban disponibles, después de todo el asunto de hace dos meses –

— ¿De qué hablan? — pregunto Emiko sin captar el hilo

— ¿No lo sabe? —

— Ella no está acostumbrada a estas fiestas — explicaba la dama y Emiko se sintió ofendida — No te enojes, linda. Me refiero a que tu eres de las pocas personas que su carrera no ha tenido que cruzarse con cierta clase de gente que te ayuden o cosas así. Quizás tu representante no te haya dicho una que otra cosa; los productores y directores prefieren mantener sus tratos con mafiosos u hombres así en secreto incluso de su reparto, pero bueno. Emiko no tiene nada que ver con asuntos de la mafia y por tanto, dudo que se haya enterado de aquel incidente. O por lo menos su versión oficial —

Tanto Mary y Tatiana se sorprendieron. Eso quería decir que ella había formado su carrera sin la ayuda de favores especiales de gente influyente.

— ¿Cuál incidente? —

— Lo que a estas jovencitas se refieren — las aludidas sonrieron de forma boba ante el halago por su edad — Fue que hace ya casi dos meses se desato una disputa tremenda entre los Vongola y los Ivanov, un grupo temido del norte de Rusia. —

— Los que se dedicaban al tráfico de armas y personas ¿no? — intervino Tatiana.

— Si, ese. Pues los Ivanov eran de esos grupos que no se creen el cuento que Vongola fuera tomando ese pulcro camino de protección a su gente y llamarse mafia aún así. Principalmente con los rumores de que el hombre que dirige ahora a Vongola es un crédulo soñador pacifista, quién siempre quiere arreglar todo a base de palabras y acuerdos que a uso de la fuerza; a los rusos se les hizo fácil tratar de disuadirlos de que les permitieran abastecer su mercado de armas dentro de Europa del Este, dado caso que Vongola y algunos de sus aliados son señores de ese punto. Pensaron que tendrían éxito y doblegarían al gentil y dócil Decimo — Ayame dio un sorbo a su copa — Pero con un palmo de narices Vongola les rechazo y les suplicaron amablemente y de la forma más atenta no volvieran a tocar ese asunto con ellos. —

— Wow — fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Emiko. Las otras dos chicas seguían calladas, no estaban enteradas a lujo de detalle como había ocurrido ese asunto y estaban deseosas de oír más.

— Picados en el orgullo los Ivanov les importo poco esas palabras. Sin ayuda ni permiso de Vongola, comenzaron a distribuir sus mercancías a sus expensas a grupos más reducidos y rebeldes que no estaban bajo control de las grandes familias de esos lados. Trataban de llegar a un punto de acceso para distribuir a Medio Oriente también pero bueno… — suspiro — Esos mismos pequeños grupos que armaron se salieron de control y con tantas armas se les hizo fácil tratar de adueñarse de las calles de distintos poblados, tratando de ejercer su propio orden y autoridad y BAM. Fue un caos. La inclusión de civiles inocentes es uno de las pocas cosas que puede enervar al joven Decimo — miro a Emiko para darle a entender su punto — Así que él sutilmente comenzó a encargarse de ese asunto y aplacar a esos pequeños delincuentes. Sin embargo, los Ivanov, aunque no les fuera benéfico tampoco ese asunto de las pandillas pero con tal de ensuciar a Vongola lo más posible, se hicieron los ofendidos e iniciaron hostilidades contra ellos de forma sutil —

— ¿Sutil? Si se daban hasta por debajo de la lengua — volvía a abrir la boca Mary, indignada. — Fue horrible, escuche —

— ¿No que una cordial rencilla? — pregunto Emiko escéptica.

— Así se le dice cuando controlan los medios. No es como si a Vongola le gustara manipular información para su propio beneficio pero era mejor no saber algunas cosas. Todo se dio como hechos sin relación cuando en verdad fue una guerra sin cuartel. Los Ivanov no serían tan numerosos como lo es Vongola ni en cien años, pero eran bravos, fuertes, bien armados y con un orgullo supuestamente herido. Pues bien, que se les unieron algunas familias por oportunistas pensando que podrían vencer y hacerse algo de fama y poder. Fue justo cuando se pararon en primera fila ofensiva Decimo y sus Guardianes. — Ayame señalo con un gesto de su cabeza a la mesa de Vongola — Un combate tal y cual. —

— ¿Tantos problemas causaron como para que el mismo Jefe tuviera que ir? —

— Bah. Él solo aprovecho la oportunidad de tener a tantos detractores desenmascarados al mismo tiempo y acallarlos de una vez por todas. He oído que no fue fácil y el lugar que usaron quedo irreconocible, pero Vongola los venció sin lugar a objeciones. Los Ivanov fueron desbandados y los detractores resignados a la vergüenza pública —

— ¿Cómo es que de tal guerra no nos enteramos? —

— Vongola controlo a los medios a su favor, te dije. Muchos quieren quedar de su lado bueno e hicieron pasar los resultados de su despiadada lucha como un accidente en un astillero de Rusia. —

— Espera… Oí de eso. ¡Se supone que fue una explosión horrible en las bodegas cercanas al lugar! — Emiko recordaba las imágenes claras en su mente al ver la televisión: la cantidad de humo y fuego, las ruinas, los daños colaterales. Eso no parecía una explosión a su juicio, eso era zona de guerra... ¡Como si hubiera caído una lluvia de estrellas en ese sitio! Pero curiosamente… la cantidad de bajas fue mínima, supuestos trabajadores de allí.

Ayame sonrió con picardía, con complicidad.

— Oh, Dios. — jadeo — Eso lucía cómo si hubiera caído una bomba atómica. —

— Así son algunas cosas en la mafia. Por eso son intocables. La justicia no ha logrado traer abajo a Vongola y a sus aliados no solo debido a su forma de trabajar, en la que encubren su rastro o se protegen manipulando a su favor las leyes, incluso altos rangos que los protegen o poblados de civiles completos a su favor, ni a su poder comercial (francamente traerían a la Unión Europea a su colapso total si así lo decidieran, ya es suficiente con que salgan bastante bien librados de la actual crisis que ya lleva años en este continente) Las autoridades internacionales no les han puesto un dedo encima por qué saben que si atacan abiertamente a Vongola, sus aliados reaccionaran como perros rabiosos y en última instancia, se enfrentarían a Decimo y sus Guardianes, _físicamente,_ son una fuerza temible. Se mantendrán en bajo perfil, pero no dejan de causar miedo. —

— Me abruma tanto conocimiento que tienes de ellos — negaba aturdida Emiko con su cabeza.

— Siempre han sido un tema de conversación entre las grandes familias de Europa, en las cortes judiciales, con los políticos, el mundo artístico. Sabes que la mafia está metido en todo, pero siempre se comenta con cautela que será la siguiente sorpresa de Vongola. Siempre ha sido bueno llevársela tranquila con ellos. Nadie quiere estar en malos modos con ellos, o usualmente, nunca falta quién. —

— Pero eso son cosas que pasan a diario en ese mundo ¿no? — comentaba con cautela Tatiana

— Claro que lo son — afirmo la vieja dama con pesadez.

— ¿Cómo es posible? — se pregunto Emiko al verlos por allá tan tranquilos y hasta joviales en el ambiente, se veían jóvenes y delicados, con toda una vida por delante pero con un gran peso encima al parecer. — ¿Es en serio que sean tan poderosos? —

— A diferencia de varias familias donde el **Don** su único poder es el estar sobre los demás, Vongola se distingue por ser una casta de poderosos luchadores. Aunque no lo parezca… — susurraba la dama mientras los veía con cierta pena — han sido curtidos en los calores de las batallas y la sangre desde que eran muy jóvenes. O eso me han dicho. De otro modo no habrían logrado sobrevivir hasta estas alturas. —

Emiko no podía comprender del todo ese semblante apenado de la mujer. Pero solo alcanzaba a comprender a cierto grado que esos jóvenes desde su tierna niñez habían sido encaminados a soportar tantos riesgos y dolor. Por que así como ella era una gran actriz, triunfadora y esplendida, significaba que había pasado por mucho también, es lo que era ahora a base de mucho sacrificios y caídas. Y aunque ellos se vieran tan compuestos y etéreos, eso significaba que habían pasado por tanto dolor posiblemente.

De pronto un gran bufido de exasperación de Mary la hizo reaccionar

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto Tatiana

— ¿No los has visto? — señalo indignada — ¡No es justo! —

— ¿Qué cosa? —

— Justo cuando pensaba que cuando menos podría ir a saludarlos y echarles un ojo así de cerca… ¡Resulta que no vienen solos! —

— Si hablas de que vienen con sus respectivas parejas, es bastante obvio qué… —

— ¡No! ¡Eso no! — señalo indignada cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un mohín — ¡Niños! — bufó exasperada.

— ¿Cuáles niños? —

— ¡Trajeron a sus niños! —

Emiko volvió a parpadear extrañada y trato de fijarse en ese detalle que había pasado por alto. Y era cierto. ¿Cómo no los había visto antes?

Si bien los hombres seguían de pie, como caballeros y atendiendo a demás invitados y apartando a todo al que se acercara a las mujeres en sus asientos, dejándolas tranquilas, la actriz no se había percatado que había más de un par de niños revoloteando alrededor de ellos, alguno que otro en el regazo de su respectiva madre también, suponía ella.

Sus hijos.

— ¡Qué aguafiestas! ¿Quién se le ocurre traer a niños a fiestas como estás? —

— Dudo que no tengan niñeras para estas ocasiones, aunque bueno... no son los únicos que trajeron a sus pequeños retoños a este evento —

Ayame suspiro con una comprehensiva sonrisa.

— Supondré que con sus ocupadas vidas no dudarán en aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para estar cerca de sus hijos, incluso una fiesta como esta, donde son los invitados de honor. Ahora veo porque nuestro anfitrión está que no cabía de gusto. Tiene a toda Vongola justo en su humilde casa. Velos bien, Emiko, será quizás la única oportunidad que tengas a plena disposición de verlos todos reunidos. A la familia mafiosa que rige el bajo mundo. A ellos, que no les importa andar _cargando_ con sus hijos — decía lanzando una mirada un poco airada a Emiko.

La actriz, comprendiendo la indirecta, trato de cambiar de tema — Tú… ustedes... ¿han tenido trato con ellos? —

Ayame tardo en responder — Me temo que ¿quién no? Claro está que entre las _familias_ a las que puedes tener cierta filiación o pedirle algún favor, Vongola es la más aceptable y venerable. No es un secreto que tengan que limpiarse trapos sucios o evitar tonterías a grandes escalas. Tampoco su trabajo es fácil cuando tienen que proteger a alguien de alguna otra familia poderosa que los asedie. Siempre son aguas turbias. Mi esposo y yo ya hemos conversado con el anterior jefe, Nono, y cuando fue la etapa de sucesión, conocimos al actual Decimo, un chiquillo realmente en ese entonces, pensamos que no tardaría en sucumbir ante las artimañas de los demás pero sorprendentemente estaba bien preparado para su destino, ya formado con sus guardianes, su gente más selecta y de confianza, sus amigos. —

— Ahora que lo pienso… Él ni siquiera parece italiano… ni europeo ¿Qué pasa allí? ¿Cómo se llama? —

— Sawada Tsunayoshi —

— ¿Es japonés? — comento sin ocultar su sorpresa.

— Él, su esposa y por así decirlo, casi todos sus guardianes —

— ¿Como un japonés rige la mafia? —

— Por herencia de sangre, no estoy muy al tanto, pero en algún punto de la historia el Primer Jefe Vongola llego a Japón, tuvo descendencia y de esa progenie es este chico. Nono tenía tres hijos, todos fueron asesinados y por ende recurrieron al pobre niño que no tuvo más opción que aceptar —

Emiko sintió lo más similar a remordimiento o pena al ver cuando Ayame comentaba sobre la muerte de los tres hijos del jefe anterior. Los hijos y nietas de Ayame eran todo para ella, asimilar la perdida de alguno de ellos es algo que Emiko no quería averiguar todavía en su amiga.

— Santo Dios… No es como si se lo hubiese esperado —

— No, y tuvo que ganarse ese derecho. Sería la última esperanza de la familia, pero no significaba que le fuera fácil o tuviera detractores. Se comenta que el final del emporio de Vongola estaba en manos del niño si así lo deseaba. Al final resulto que le trajo más gloria a la familia —

Emiko se sentía sobrepasada por todo lo que oía. Parecía un excelente plot para alguna buena película. Sonaba tan irreal.

Estaba distraída dándole vueltas en su mente todo lo que ya había oído y no se había dado cuenta que había clavado su mirada a la mesa de los Vongola. Así como no pudo quitarle en su momento la mirada de encima al chico castaño, que era Decimo, Emiko se había quedado absorta mirando a la mujer castaña, a la esposa. ¿Qué era... qué era? Desde hace rato algo en su interior le indicaba que había algo extraño allí. ¿Esa familiaridad? De pronto algo hizo _click_ en su mente y al instante se quedo como piedra: sin aliento y abriendo los ojos como platos.

Esa mujer…

¡A esa mujer ya la había visto!

Trago saliva y apretó los puños. ¿Cómo? Jamás se habían cruzado, pero estaba segura que ya la conocía de algún lado ¿Dónde? ¡¿Dónde?!

Y entonces...

**¡La foto!**

¡Aquella endemoniada foto¡ ¡Allí la había visto! Pero en ese entonces ella no era una mujer, era una todavía una chiquilla. Pero aún así estaba horrorosamente segura que eran la misma persona: una amiga de Nagi.

¿La amiga de Nagi, qué era la esposa de un poderoso mafioso?

No sabía si consternarse más por haberse encontrado en aquel sitio con esa joven mujer, o el hecho de que clase de amistades se supone que tenía su hija.

Un momento.

Emiko volteo para todos lados sin mucha discreción, trato de observar a los demás Vongola pero no podía con tanta gente allí reunida con ellos todavía.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — pregunto preocupada Ayame al ver que Emiko había palidecido drásticamente.

— No, nada. Ideas mías. — se atraganto en su mentira.

No era _nada._ No cuando la realidad era qué allí estaba esa mujer - que era lo más cercano que tenía de la existencia de Nagi- Peor aún. ¿Nagi estaba por allí?

No, no es posible. Una mujer de tal jerarquía como la esposa del Decimo no tendría a alguien como Nagi como amiga.

El mundo no podría ser tan pequeño. ¿Pero que posibilidades existían para que fuese a encontrarse con semejante recordatorio -o amenaza- de la existencia de su hija, justo en ese lugar?

¿La gran máquina del destino ya había dado sus giros necesarios?, pensó aprehensiva. No, no, no. Debían ser figuraciones suyas. Pero estaban en Italia, recordó que Nagi le comento que ella ya había estado allí también. Y la carta sin dirección del remitente... Nagi también comentaba sobre la delicada situación de su familia...

¡No, no!

Horribles coincidencias, meras suposiciones. No podía ser cierto. Tenía que averiguar algo, lo que sea, pero que le demostrará que todo era una simple mala jugada del destino y un mero rozón con la existencia de su hija.

— A-ahora que recuerdo... — trataba de sonar casual para cambiar un poco el tema y distraerse, pero fallo, le tembló la voz — Mencionan ustedes a Decimo y sus Guardianes. Entiendo que es Decimo por el orden de posición que le toco al aceptar su puesto, ¿pero que es eso de _Guardianes?_ ¿Son guardaespaldas? No, no... se supone que ellos le ayudaron con el asunto de los Ivanov así que son más que eso, supongo, algo más importante o más poderoso, debo creer... —

— En efecto — Ayame posó su copa en la mesa — Son luchadores, los mejores de su atributo. —

— ¿Atributo? —

— Las personas tienen cierta energía, que cuando es concentrada pueden utilizar ese poder y manifestarlo; esos poderes son los que usan en la batalla y ya vez los resultados que dan como en Rusia. O es lo que he entendido vagamente, disculpa por eso. Existe cierta clasificación para esos poderes: Las 7 Flamas del Cielo: Cielo, Tempesta, Pioggia, Sereno, Fulmine, Nuvola y Nebbia. Decimo y sus Guardianes ocupan cada uno de esos elementos y son de los más fuertes entre los usuarios de tales atributos. Cada atributo con una habilidad y característica diferente. —

— No... no son personas cualquiera entonces — se quedo pensando Emiko, un poco extrañada por el uso de la palabra _Flama_

— Pensé que ya habíamos quedado claro en ese detalle — se burlo la mujer.

— Entonces todos los hombres de la comitiva que llego... ¿Son los guardianes? —

— Oh, no. A decir verdad, no es una regla exclusiva para hombres. En esta generación hay una mujer, de hecho. —

— O-oh ¿En serio? — se mordió el labio. Esa bendita punzada en el estomago — ¿Y ya la has visto? ¿Sabes como es? —

— ¿Cómo dices? —

— Digo, ¿Cómo reconoces a un Guardián de Vongola? — cambió abruptamente su pregunta.

— Ah. Bueno. Usualmente uno podía reconocerlo si traía puesto el anillo con la imagen de su atributo que te mencione antes. Pero ahora ya no... ¿Cómo decirte? Pasaron varias cosas entre la sucesión de Decimo, aparentemente las cosas se pusieron feas y difíciles y los anillos cambiaron de forma. ¡Ya no son anillos! — rió despreocupada y solo se gano una mala mirada de Emiko. — Ok. Yo ya los conozco en persona a algunos de ellos. Decimo es el único que tiene un anillo, fuera de él, sus demás guardianes tienen accesorios en su persona con el emblema de Vongola. No hay mucho pierde. — volvió a sonreír — ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad? ¿Quieres conocerlos en persona? —

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —

— Vamos, no es para que te espantes, mujer. Era una broma. —

Emiko no lograba calmarse para nada. Aquella sensación abrumadora de pronto se volvió más intensa. Y la plática ya no le ayudaba a distraerse. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Toda la plática sobre Vongola solo la inquietaba más, como si tuviera miedo de enterarse de algo que no le iba a gustar. Ayame seguía explicando varias cosas sobre la famosa familia a Mary y Tatiana, ella apenas prestaba atención, con la mirada perdida. Ya era muy noche, la luz de Luna se filtraba por los enormes ventanales y nadie parecía prestarle atención como ella. Parpadeo confusa cuando se dio cuenta que allí, en algún rincón lejano del bullicio, en una butaca forrada de terciopelo, junto a un ventanal y mirando a la Luna, estaba una pequeña niña que no despegaba su vista del astro en el cielo. Simplemente se le hizo curioso ese detalle, esa muñequita abandonada en la soledad de su rincón y que la olvido al instante cuando escucho un chillido de alegría a su lado.

— ¿Emiko? — llamo Ayame

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto desorientada mientras volteaba a ver a la extremadamente emocionada Mary.

— Cálmate. Solo quería que vieras eso — comento casualmente Ayame señalando con la cabeza a la mesa de los Vongola

— ¿Qué cosa? No veo nada, aún hay demasiada gente allí — respondió molesta sin hacer el intento de mirar otra vez a los Vongola. No podía soportar ver a la esposa del Decimo y tenía miedo de ver a alguien más allí también.

— Pon atención, mira. Ya que tenías tanta curiosidad respecto a las Flamas y sus Atributos, esta es una buena oportunidad para que lo veas de cerca. Vongola Decimo ha activado su Flama del Cielo, aunque no estoy segura del porqué —

— Santo Cielo ¡Se ve tan sexy! —

— ¡Baja la voz Mary! —

Entrecerrando los ojos, sucumbiendo a su curiosidad y en un vano intento por lograr ver entre la gente y ver por que tanta algarabía _-nuevamente-_ Emiko se llevo otra desagradable sorpresa. Tanto, que al acto se puso de pie espantada, pálida y temblorosa y los dedos de las manos crispadas por las ansias.

— E-Emiko ¿Qué te pasa? —

— ¿Está bien? — pregunto contrariada Tatiana

— V-vengo en un momento, tengo que... tengo que tomar aire — se disculpo torpemente mientras se alejaba de la mesa rápidamente y procurando no tropezar, las piernas le temblaban. Lo que había visto la había calado el alma como no tenía idea.

Sentado en su butaca asignada, con un porte de rey, se encontraba con las piernas cruzadas, las manos posadas en su regazo y con la mirada afilada, se hallaba Sawada Tsunayoshi escuchando atentamente lo que cierto hombre peliblanco de ojos verdes le susurraba al oído.

No era su expresión majestuosa de seriedad y sus bellos rasgos, ese fulgor que brotaban de sus ojos lo que acongojaron a Emiko, si no esa curiosa flama que tenía en su frente.

Ese fuego de color cálido que ardía allí como si nada, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. No era lo inverosímil que era esa imagen la que la horrorizo. Si no la familiaridad en esa flama. Podía jurar que era la misma flama que años atrás, había acompañado la misteriosa carta de Nagi. Aún recordaba como el fuego le había cubierto las manos sin dañarlas y justo ahora sentía en sus manos esa misma calidez pero ahora causándole terribles ansias.

Las flamas de Vongola, el escudo de armas... ¡Era el mismo del sobre! Y esa mujer, la castaña, la de la sonrisa bonita...

No, no, no, no...

Estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de histeria ante tales coincidencias. No podía existir conexión alguna, ¡no!

Y antes de que sus nervios crispados la hicieran sucumbir el repentino ruido de la vajilla quebrarse, las copas romperse, el súbito tumulto, los empujones y quejas la distrajeron. Ahora un par de disparos al aire...

— ¡VONGOLA! — se escucho gritar a alguien, su voz furiosa como un parteaguas instantáneo abriéndose paso ante las voces asustadas en el lugar.

Cuando Emiko volteo, ya contagiada por el miedo y el pánico general ante la incertidumbre y el caos, alcanzo a ver a un hombre robusto vestido de mesero y apuntando con su arma directamente a la mesa de Vongola.

Estaba segura que ese hombre estaba a punto de disparar a matar contra ellos y Decimo... Decimo y sus hombres allí de pie sin reaccionar. No asustados, no con la guardia baja, con simple frialdad... Indiferentes a la amenaza de muerte.

Antes que la asustada actriz logrará comprender el porqué de tal apatía ante el peligro, Emiko sintió un gigantesco escalofrío en su cuerpo, casi como una convulsión.

Y así lo vio si apenas por el rabillo del ojo: a sus espaldas vio a una sombra surgir de la nada, en medio del aire.

Formándose con pequeños destellos y sombras se fue materializando un cuerpo, parcialmente incompleto. De la cabeza a los pies, de adelante hacía atrás. Aquel ser etéreo surgido de algún punto, de alguna otra dimensión, acompañado con un tridente. Apenas pareció tocar el piso con su zapatilla, pero Emiko pudo escuchar su primer paso en la lozeta del salón como un tambor aún por encima del ruido.

Dos, tres pasos dio esa mujer. Era una mujer. Su silueta, su gracia, su cabello, dándole la espalda, apenas con un movimiento de su tridente y el mundo a su alrededor se volvió aún más confuso.

Lo único que logro captar fue el ruido de los cristales de los ventanales crujir y despedazarse en el aire...

Y un polvo de diamantes que cubría todo a su paso.

* * *

¿Alguien puede culpar a la paranoica de Emiko?

Dulces sueños a todos.

Gracias por leer~


	4. Chapter 4

**GRAZIE**

Advertencia: Por algún extraño motivo que no nos pondremos a psicoanalizar (debido a lo turbio del asunto y no quiero más puntos de vista de psicólogos. Palabra.), este capítulo fue escrito mientras su servidora ha encontrado una fascinación interesante e inexplicable por el KarinGrimmjow… Y más que nada, sin mucho que hacer con una ferula en el pie y sentirme inútil.

Si, nuevamente lo que escribo no tiene sentido.

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN **y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

º

**El orgullo, que nos inspira tanta envidia, a menudo nos sirve también para moderarla.**

**º**

**º**

Fue tan extraño.

Su cerebro se desconecto un instante y reinicio funciones en un solo pestañeo, enfocando todo su ser en solo un sentido: la vista. Mirando sin realmente captar o comprender del todo que ocurría frente a sus ojos, debido a la rapidez del asunto.

Aquella delicada figura femenina surgida de la nada, vestida en colores de la noche, con firmes y fluidos pasos, haciendo que el ruido de sus tacones reverberara en el lugar y taladrando su cerebro (o quizás era solo ella quién tenía esa impresión en ese detalle, el sonido del exterior se había apagado en ese momento y no podía captar ya nada más) Emiko pudo percibir que todo en aquella joven emanaba seguridad y superioridad, la desconocida mujer se dirigía justo donde estaba aquel hombre eufórico con arma en mano; ella se mostraba igual de impasible por el caos a su alrededor como el resto de Vongola, inmutable por la gente apanicada que se arrebolaba su alrededor. Era como un ser etéreo que cruzaba entre la muchedumbre, nadie parecía haber prestado atención a su presencia a excepción de ella. Como si fuera invisible a los demás a causa del miedo pero perfectamente clara para ella solamente.

Emiko distinguió que con un sutil movimiento en su mano izquierda, donde llevaba aquella singular arma ella, hizo topar la base de esta contra la loseta del piso con fuerza; al instante el ruido de los cristales rompiéndose inundo abrumadoramente el lugar, como si hubieran sido destrozados por alguna misteriosa onda explosiva y silenciosa.

La concurrencia pegó gritos ahogados del susto; algunos cerraron los ojos, otros se agacharon o se cubrieron con los brazos o se aferraron a alguien cercano, todos con sus instintos de protección al ruido del vidrio roto y la fuerza invisible. ¡La ignorancia a lo que ocurría!

Emiko estaba demasiado cautivada e impresionada por aquella misteriosa mujer como para reaccionar igual que todos los demás y así fue como ella contemplo que aquella persona, aprovechando esa confusión, volvió a tomar su arma ahora con ambas manos y haciéndola girar con maestría sobre su cabeza varias veces para después hacer impactar su base nuevamente contra el piso, sujetando el tridente ahora con su mano derecha.

Y fue entonces que se escucharon golpes secos de cuerpos caer al piso, pero nadie presto mucha atención a eso cuando el aire en el ambiente fue inundado por un millar de destellos plateados y dorados, acompañados por el sereno murmullo de campanillas que sonaban en algún lado.

La gente abría los ojos y miraba a su alrededor, consternada al ver que los ventanales seguían intactos, las copas enteras, la enorme lámpara de cristal que colgaba del techo sin daño alguno y nadie había resultado aparentemente herido por sea lo que hubiese sido ese tortuoso momento. El miedo y el caos de hace un momento se transformo en simple confusión y curiosidad, apaciguada en gran parte al detalle del agradable brillo en el aire y el relajante sonido de las campanillas de fondo. Estaban aturdidos. Ni siquiera parecían recordar por que estaban tan asustados hasta hace un momento, llevándose las manos a la boca o al pecho, echando vistazos a sus vecinos e interrogándose y despeinándose un poco la arreglada melena en la cabeza.

Emiko seguía en su trance, abrazándose a sí misma aún y con la vista clavada a esa misteriosa figura femenina que seguía allí de pie con su arma en mano, aún pareciendo ser ignorada por la multitud que solo parecía estar algo adormilada.

La actriz sintió algo similar a un ataque de pánico al caer en cuenta que aquella mujer misteriosa, habría obrado con un desconocido poderío, el cambio de ambiente tan drásticamente que nadie parecía recordar al hombre armado apenas si con unos movimientos de la mano.

Ella y los otros invitados seguían aún algo aturdidos como para reparar en el hecho, que en el piso, yacían tirados varias personas en algún grado de ataque de nervios o algo así pues temblaban atemorizados.

El polvo brillante y el arrullo de las campanas fue cesando poco a poco y como por arte de magia, todos en el Salón de fiesta parecieron recordar algo. Al demente del arma a punto de disparar contra Vongola. Al unísono las miradas buscaron y se posaron de nuevo en aquel hombre armado; al hacerlo la audiencia quedo en shock nuevamente al descubrir que aquella amenazante figura estaba arrodillada, la cara distorsionada por miedo y su cuerpo tenso al punto de pensar que era una estatua, las pupilas dilatas indicaban que aún era un ser vivo y enclaustrado en el pavor a algo invisible. Su arma estaba a un lado de él, tocando el piso y aún sujeta en su mano rígida.

Se hizo el silencio y ahora los pasos del Decimo Vongola, una vez se puso de pie de su honorable lugar y con la postura magnifica de un monarca, se dirigió con lentitud y gracia a su agresor, ahora reducido a un bulto patético, sin importarle que aún tenía un arma. Sawada Tsunayoshi asintió con su cabeza y aquella misteriosa mujer dio un leve golpe con su arma al piso otra vez, apenas de forma perceptible. Fue un acto mucho menos ostentoso que los de hace un rato pero eso pareció ser suficiente para llamar la atención de todos y reparar por fin en la presencia de la damita oculta y más de uno ahogo un gemido o pego un respingo al notarla allí, como si hubiera salido de la nada. El agresor pareció perder parte de su rigidez.

El castaño tuvo la gentileza de agacharse un poco para tenerlo cara a cara y su capa negra rozo el piso con ese movimiento. Para nadie había pasado desapercibido el hecho que la flama en su frente seguía ardiendo en ella.

— Gustaf Ivanov — le llamo con un tono demasiado tranquilo y amable, con una terrible familiaridad. Con el silencio de el Salón, su voz sonaba clara para la audiencia — No me sorprende verlo aquí esta noche y eso, admito, me entristece mucho. — se agacho para recoger el arma de su inerte mano — No lo culpo por no tenerme entre sus estimados, pero hay siempre un mejor modo de hacer las cosas y lo que intento hacer aquí, esta noche, no lo es. — agrego con un tono de voz más firme y reprochadora. O quizás fuera el mero hecho que su antes cálida y tierna mirada se torno dura y sagaz — Creí que habíamos quedado bastante claros en Rusia, pero me temo que no ¿no es así? — asevero con su tono gélido que sorprendió a muchos espectadores, mientras él desmontaba las piezas del arma con una gran facilidad como si se tratara de un juguete — Arreglaremos esto más tarde, tengo otros compromisos que atender por el momento. — agrego con un tono despreocupado.

Sin embargo, la mirada álgida y dura que le dirigió al tipo arrodillado en el piso, antes de que se diera media vuelta, aterrorizo a Emiko.

— Chrome — llamo él de pronto a nadie en particular aparentemente — Déjalo — ordeno.

Entonces la fascinante criatura femenina, dando una leve reverencia y con una vocecita preciosa y suave respondió — _Hai_ — y nuevamente con el fino movimiento de muñeca movió su arma y pareció que Ivanov perdió toda su tensión, con la mirada perdida y dejando caer la cabeza al frente. Completamente dócil.

La confusión y el incomodo silencio seguía reinando en el lugar. Decimo, sin preocupación alguna, le dio al hombre peliblanco de ojos verdes que se acerco a él las piezas de la pistola que había desmantelado, mientras un hombre alto y moreno, tomando a Gustaf por el brazo, lo ponía de pie como si no pesara nada y lo entregaba a los guardias de seguridad que aún seguían un tanto atarantados con todo el asunto. Los demás hombres tirados en el piso estaban siendo levantados y esposados también, bajo la supervisión de otro hombre de cabello oscuro pero con una fría mirada llena de hastío, dando la impresión que el caos de hace un momento solo lo había fastidiado sin mucha impresión.

El anfitrión de la fiesta no tardo en arrimarse a Decimo, con una expresión llena de temor y vergüenza, excusándose con Decimo por que Ivanov y su gente se habían colado al lugar y amenazado su familia.

Con una leve sonrisa indulgente en su rostro, demasiado bondadosa y escalofriante, Sawada Tsunayoshi le reconfortó, restándole importancia al asunto y aseverando que nada malo había ocurrido al final. Que por su parte era su culpa por haber atraído el peligro a su casa y que lo mejor era continuar con la velada.

Si Coretti le hizo caso a su palabra, Emiko no supo si había sido por que en verdad se sintió aliviado y excusado por su falta o, por que temía llevarle la contraria a Vongola Decimo. Como fuese, Decimo encaro al público y con su amable voz y su gran carisma, se excuso por la escena de hace un momento y esperaba todos perdonaran que no fuese capaz de "dejar su _trabajo_ en la oficina". Eso hizo que más de uno sonriera y el ambiente comenzaba a suavizarse nuevamente con su pequeña broma. Aún con la sonrisa en los labios, pidió que todo siguiera en orden y que disfrutarán la velada, que él mismo pensaba a hacer lo mismo y se apenaría mucho si por _su_ culpa la fiesta se hubiera arruinado.

Era su imaginación... ¿O Emiko sintió la sutil amenaza en esas inocentes palabras?

Cuando todos comenzaron a salir de su ensimismamiento y trataron de seguir a sus actividades antes de ser interrumpidos, con cierta normalidad pero con un claro tinte de nerviosismo, Emiko comprendió que no fue la única que percibió el peligro en esa línea y lo mejor era aparentar que no había sucedido nada.

Coretti, con la voz algo algo rasposa y movimientos torpes, ordenaba a la orquesta seguir tocando mientras una criada se llevaba a su nerviosa esposa a algún otro lado, su hijo mayor le daba indicaciones al jefe de meseros, mientras un hermano de este parecía dar una reprimenda al encargado de la seguridad.

El mano derecha de Decimo, Emiko recordó (el hombre de ojos verdes, más fiero y leal que un perro, por como recordaba la descripción que le había dado Ayame) se acerco a su jefe al parecer dándole un informe completo de lo que había ocurrido y lo que habían hecho con los hombres que habían atrapado. Ella noto que los demás miembros del grupo de Vongola lucían impasibles a lo acontecido, si bien algo pensativos y avergonzados. De pronto recordó a la misteriosa mujer del tridente y cuando trato de buscarla, alguien la tomo por sorpresa tomándola con fuerza de un brazo.

— ¿Emiko? — escucho preguntar a Ayame con un tono de voz algo tenso — ¿Estás bien? —

— ¿Eh? — parpadeó confundida — S-sí, si estoy bien —

Ayame suspiro aliviada.

— Me habías preocupado, con todo el caos que ocurrió y no sabía en donde te habías metido, temí que algo te hubiese pasado... Pero sigues algo pálida, ven conmigo — la dirigió a su lugar en la mesa — No te culpo, fue todo un show...—

Si, estaba pálida, pero no por el inminente peligro que corrieron, si no por aquella misteriosa mujer que le ponía los pelos de punta aún.

Ayame la ayudo a tomar su lugar. Emiko echo un vistazo a la abandonada mesa.

— ¿Las chicas? — hablo Ayame — Tatiana y Mary fueron a cotillear por allí por lo que ocurrió. No las culpo, fue bastante confuso todo esto y supongo que querrán algunas explicaciones; claro, después del ataque de pánico que casi sufrieron —

— ¿Tú no te asustaste? —

— ¿Quién no? — bufó

— Ellos no — indico con un gesto de su cabeza a la mesa de Vongola. Ahora podía apreciar que Vongola Decimo estaba postrado frente a su esposa, tomándola de la mano y hablando con ella, él ni siquiera parecía prestar atención a sus demás hombres que le daban informes de lo que había pasado.

— No es nada nuevo para ellos, me temo. Y quizás ya se hubieran imaginado algo así de parte de Ivanov. Pobre diablo. —

— ¿Que sucederá con él? — pregunto con curiosidad al no ver a Gustaf por ningún lado.

Ayame le mando una mirada sorprendida y se mordió un poco el labio antes de responder — Decimo ya le había mostrado parte de su misericordia al perdonarle la vida una vez, no creo que corra con la misma suerte ahora... —

— ¿Va a matarlo? —

— Si —

La actriz no podía creer que ese hombre castaño de inocente aura fuese capaz de dar una orden así. Pero eran la mafia. ¿Porqué debería de sorprenderle? — ¿No que era un pacifista? — pregunto.

— Decimo tiene sus límites. Y de las pocas cosas que pueden tornarlo hostil, esta noche Gustaf, se paso de la raya con ellas: retar su autoridad, la inclusión de civiles inocentes en asuntos mafiosos y... amenazar directamente a su esposa, quién está esperando a su tercer heredero. — explico seriamente Ayame — Cualquier piedad que pudiera haberle tenido a ese sujeto se esfumaron, en cuanto decidió apuntar con su arma a su mujer con total desfachatez —

Emiko parpadeó confundida — ¿Trato de dispararle a ella? —

— Desde esta posición fue claramente visible que su blanco era ella y nadie más —

Ambas miraron hacia la mesa de Vongola, todos tratando de volver a su rutina e ignorando las miradas de los curiosos. Entonces Emiko pudo vislumbrar a alguien nuevo con ellos.

— Es ella... — susurro con aprehensión al ver a esa misteriosa mujer, a la cual aún no podía verle la cara, hablando con el mano derecha de Vongola. Aunque ya no traía su arma. — ¿Ella es de Vongola? — pregunto nerviosa.

— ¿Quién? ¡Oh! Si, es ella. Eso explica todo ese espectáculo. — Ayame volteo a verla con curiosidad — ¿La conoces? —

— No... es decir, ella estaba allí y entonces... No sé que paso y... ¿De que te ríes? —

Su amiga le dirigió una mirada comprehensiva junto con su sonrisa — ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre Vongola y sus guardianes? — Emiko asintió con la cabeza — Pues ella es Chrome Dokuro, la Guardiana de la Niebla —

— ¿Es... ella? —

— Sí —

Emiko volvió a clavar su mirada en aquella mujer. Y se dio cuenta que no era la única.

Muchos más le lanzaban miradas curiosas o nerviosas pues tampoco habían reparado en su presencia hasta al final.

_— El guardián que hace pretender que algo existe cuando no es así, engañando al enemigo y ocultando la verdadera identidad de la familia, convirtiéndose en la niebla que nunca podrá ser disipada. Como un fantasma oculto en la neblina. — _recordaba ella las palabras que antes le había explicado Ayame.

— Y ha cumplido perfectamente su papel. Jamás había podido presenciar la habilidad del Guardián de la Niebla hasta este momento y me intrigaba su forma de pelear. Veo que aquellos rumores sobre ilusiones eran ciertos, yo mismo he quedado asombrada... No sé como es posible tal cosa... —

— Esa mujer... ¿Me estás diciendo que esa mujer es...? —

— ¿Qué? ¿Peligrosa? Que no te engañe su frágil apariencia, de allí se basa su gran poder. Su poder y peligrosidad radica en una característica diferente a sus demás compañeros. Su capacidad de destrucción no se compara a la de los otros, pero es una amenaza aún mayor la cuál muchos no se atreven a cruzarse en su camino. —

— ¿Tan fuerte... es? —

Ayame se llevo una mano al mentón y pensó sus palabras antes de responderle — En el mundo de la mafia, su status es de los más importantes e influyentes; ella es una de las mujeres más poderosas, quizás solo después de la esposa de Decimo ¿Comprendes? —

— Es difícil de. — respondió tras un largo silencio.

— Es un mundo difícil el suyo —

— ¿Ella... de dónde es? —

— Nadie lo sabe. Ella es precisamente como su atributo: un misterio. — sonrió de forma misteriosa. — En fin, te dejo. Tengo que ir a ver a mi esposo y dejarle ver que estoy bien tras todo esto, conociéndolo debe de estar por allí buscándome — se burlo. — Nos vemos en un rato —

Emiko soltó un suspiro apesumbrado y se sobo la frente, ya había olvidado su dolor de cabeza debido a los nervios que tenía. Aunque a decir verdad, esa corazonada en su pecho no desaparecía del todo. ¿Faltaba más?

Ojalá que no.

Aunque ahora que Ayame se había ido a buscar a su esposo ¿Ella debería de hacer lo mismo? ¿Dónde se había metido su marido? ¿Él la estaría buscando? O quizás ni se hubiera dado cuenta del embrollo que había pasado. Estaba pensando en eso cuando de pronto sintió un leve tirón en su falda. Al voltear hacia atrás no vio nada, y entonces miro hacia abajo y vio a una pequeña niña aferrada a su falda. Tenía su cabello suelto y mal hecho, el adorno que se supone tenía por arreglo para levantar su violáceo cabello estaba chueco y apenas se podía ver la cara de la niña.

_Es ella._ Pensó Emiko, la nena de hace rato, junto al ventanal. Miro a su alrededor y no vio que alguien la acompañara.

— Uhm… Hola, linda ¿Se te ofrece algo? — pregunto en italiano con amabilidad, esperando no errar de idioma, había tanta gente de tantos países que no sabía de donde sería la niña.

— _mamma_ — respondió la niña solamente y volvía a tirar de su falda. La actriz noto un chistoso tono de voz en la pequeña. Si bien era italiano como se expresaba, parecía que balbuceaba las palabras con algo de torpeza, sin olvidar que su acento no era el adecuado.

Emiko arqueo las cejas — No, nena, yo no soy tu madre — respondió un poco contrariada y divertida.

— _mamma_ — volvió a repetir con otro tirón.

La mujer suspiro algo incomodada — Que no lo soy. Anda, suelta y ve a buscar a tu mamá. Debe de andar por allí con tu papá. Han de estar buscándote. Ve — la insto mientras trataba que le soltara del vestido pero la niña era reacia a ello. Incluso gruño levemente y apretó su puñito

— _¿mamma?_ — pregunto en tonito contrariado y preocupado la nenita. Al parecer pensaba que su madre quería alejarse de ella ¿Por qué su mamá no la quería?

— Vamos. Que no soy tu madre, niña. — repetía algo impacientada hasta que noto que la niña apretaba los labios.

— ¿No _mamma?_ — preguntaba confundida.

— No, no lo soy — Por Dios, ¿cómo es que esta niña la pudiera confundir con su madre?

— Tu _mamma, mamma_ — repetía ella necia y Emiko no sabía qué hacer. ¿Porqué la niña se ofuscaba en eso? — _mamma_ — repetía la niña señalando su diadema enredada en su cabello.

La mujer comprendió que la niña quería que su mamá, o simplemente alguna mujer quizás, le arreglaran el peinado solamente. Con todo ese cabello en la cara era obvio que la pequeña no pudiera distinguir bien con quién hablaba. Con la fatiga que ya se cargaba y la migraña, los nervios crispados y la tensión en su ser, lo último que quería la actriz, era lidiar con una niña que parecía padecer algún tipo de retraso porque sinceramente su forma de expresarse y entender dejaba mucho que desear. ¿Qué clase de padres dejarían a una niña _así_ andar por allí en una fiesta llena de desconocidos y sola?

_Buena esa, Emiko_ escucho con demasiada sorna y burla la mujer en algún lúgubre y desusado rincón de su cabeza.

Meneo la cabeza e ignoro las puntadas de su consciencia.

Miro a su alrededor atenta ante cualquier miradita. Tenía ganas de dejar allí mismo a la niña, ignorándola aunque hiciera berrinche o dejársela a alguna de las criadas de la casa para que ella se encargase de buscar sus padres. Pero era evidente que no podía ni la una ni la otra, nunca se sabía cuando alguna de las comadronas del espectáculo estuviera vigilándola y después contaría como la famosa actriz hacía llorar a una pequeña niña. Emiko vivía de su fama y aparente modestia, se vería terrible uno de esos comentarios en las notas de sociales.

Medio torció la boca y se aguanto su molestia. — Ven, anda — la tomo de su manita sin mucho tacto — Vamos a arreglarte esa cabeza que parece nido de pájaro — comento

Busco un lugar algo apartado de la concurrencia, cerca de uno de los balcones y arrimo una de las grandes sillas donde ella se sentó y puso la niña frente a ella, casi a su altura y procedió a quitarle la diadema plateada con incrustaciones de brillantes y piedras purpureas. Era una bonita pieza sin lugar a dudas. Era del tamaño justo de la cabeza de la niña así que supuso que había sido mandada a ser especialmente hecha para ella. Poniéndole un poco más de atención, no solo su arreglo de la cabeza era bonito, la niña había sido arreglada preciosamente: un vestidito de color violeta con la falda esponjada hasta las rodillas y un embrocado diseño de lotos, en tonos similares a los de las piedras de la diadema; un lazo de satín de color vino en su cinturita terminado en un amplio moño en la parte de atrás, los zapatitos negros y medias blancas. Si, parecía una muñequita de aparador. Solo si ahora pudiera arreglar su cabello revuelto...

— Agáchate — le ordeno y la pequeña la obedeció sin rechistar, muy obediente y dócil. Eso le gusto a la mujer, pocos niños de alta sociedad eran bien portados; aunque le chocaba su carácter demasiado sumiso a su gusto. Tras quitarle la diadema con cuidado de no jalarle los cabellitos enredados en esta, coloco la pieza en una mesita y procedió a desenmarañarle la melenita, y a falta de cepillo uso sus largos dedos, Emiko no gustaba de usar ostentosos anillos así que estos no se enredaron en la suave cabellera. La niña tenía un cabello dócil y precioso, tan liso y terso como el de una muñequita de aparador.

Por un instante se sintió nostálgica.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a ser arreglada, no a arreglar. Pues pocas veces fueron las que peino a Nagi: la niña era arreglada por las criadas o la ama de llaves hasta que tuvo edad para hacerlo ella misma. Sin embargo, nunca falto la vez que no le gustara como era arreglada y su cabello a veces tapaba su carita; Emiko terminaba por arreglárselo ella misma con las prisas de siempre e igual que ahora, solo usando sus bonitos dedos. Una vez desenredado lo mejor posible, tomo la diadema, tratando de recordar la forma en la que había visto la niña peinada anteriormente para poder arreglarle el cabello.

Emiko no pudo evitar recordar como Nagi también solía despeinarse con tanta facilidad, no solía usar moños ni nada por el estilo, por qué su cabello era necio a esos adornos, se enredaba, se atoraba o se le caían y solía perder preciosos broches. Emiko y Nagi llegaron al punto que la niña solo usaba simples listones o al final, que usara el cabello suelto pero siempre con la cara destapada. La mujer no soportaba las caras cubiertas por el cabello. Tan distraída estaba en sus recuerdos hasta cuando se dio cuenta, sus manos por si solas habían encontrado la forma de acomodar la preciosa diadema en la cabeza de la niña, entrelazando mechones de cabello aquí y allá. Y aunque no era exactamente igual por no decir que ni parecido, la niña había sido peinada monamente. El cabello entrelazado con los huecos de la diadema impedirían que se cayera y de algún modo le había dejado flequillo y unos tiernos mechones que se enredaban entre si suavemente, como bucles que enmarcarían su pequeño rostro.

— Bien, ya está — se dijo con suficiencia al ver terminada su obra de arte, se percato que la niña seguía agachada como le había indicado. Arqueo una ceja escéptica al recordar que la chiquilla no se había movido ni quejado para nada mientras la peinaba. — Bien, ya puedes moverte. A ver, anda, levanta la cara para ver como quedo… — decía mientras le tomaba de su mentón para alzar su cabecita y entonces...

A la luz de la preciosa y enorme luna que asomaba allá afuera e iluminaba ese rincón gloriosamente con su luminiscencia, Emiko se quedo helada.

Cuando la pequeña niña enderezo su cabeza, por fin, pudiendo apreciar todos sus rasgos al descubierto y al ver esos enormes y preciosos ojos en su carita de muñeca, la actriz se levanto tan rápido de la silla que casi la tiro.

La niña, por su parte, solo parpadeo confundida y ladeo su cabecita, moviendo sus lindos rizos de un lado a otro e incapaz de comprender por qué la amable mujer se había asombrado tanto.

Era obviamente ignorante del sopor que le había causado.

Pero Emiko poco podía importarle en ese instante la confusión en la cara de la infante, ni siquiera la expresión de profundo terror y sorpresa que ella tenía en su rostro y que no se tomaba la molestia de ocultar.

Pero simplemente...

— _¿mamma?_ — pregunto la niña con curiosidad.

Emiko ni siquiera la escucho. Simplemente no podía creer lo que ella veía: esos ojos grandes y hermosos, bajo las abundantes pestañas, su delicada forma y su frío y atrayente color... los ojos que alguna vez tuvo su hija, Nagi, _esos_ ojos iguales a los de ella misma, lo único bueno que había heredado su hija de ella... calcados con exactitud escalofriante en esa carita angelical.

Justo cuando había pensado que lo más turbio y difícil de la noche había pasado, descubrió horrorosamente que no.

¿Por qué no podía ser cierto que esta niña fuera...?

* * *

Y la respuesta es... sí.  
Ya era hora.

¿Fue adecuada la introducción de Chrome?

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y tomarse la molestia de pasar por aquí.

Pd: Fíjense bien donde pisan LOL


End file.
